What Kind of Girl Do You Like? A Girl I can Use
by Kajiumei
Summary: OC Story; Undetermined Pairs. The story of Eyeshield 21 inspired many characters within the series, but what if it had one more? Asami Yamaji finds a surprising refuge in Deimon's American Football Club and she grows with them to conquer her own demons, and I don't mean Hiruma.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you actually thought this far ahead… no wait… Your predictions are terrifyingly _accurate_ sometimes, or you knew no one else would take advantage of this." Asami muttered, reading the contract over that was sent to every high school before the tournament saying that whatever team in Kanto won, the other teams would cooperate for nationals to help them win it all.

"Obviously we would make it to the Christmas Bowl so now it's time to collect on that promise. You and the fucking manager need to call them all up and tell them to get their asses over here soon as practice starts!" Hiruma cackled from the confines of his Oxygen Capsule that was propped up and taped onto a Segway.

She gave him a skeptical frown, far too tempted for her own good to pull the capsule backwards so he couldn't keep hovering over them and making demands while trying to heal his broken arm.

"If I do that, will you stop wheeling around on that thing like the world is ending?!"

"Kekeke _no_. That means the fucking manager will do it all, I don't compromise with those kinds of demands, fucking priss."

Her right eye twitched in annoyance, calm exterior slowly disintegrating. "So you're going through all the trouble of using that thing but not even resting properly?!"

"I'm resting just fine!"

"No… you're… _not!_ " Asami protested, trying to drag him down to pull the capsule onto its back.

He slammed on the accelerator to resist her pulling.

"Cut it out, I have to whip these brats into shape before _nationals!_ " He yelled, inching forward on the Segway.

"Doburoku sensei has the exercises covered, and everyone will have personal coaches; they don't _need_ you!" She insisted, pulling with all her might.

"Since when do you act all shitty and protective like the fucking manager?! I'll be ready in time whether I lay around or not."

Asami mumbled under her breath, letting go suddenly so he'd run himself into a wall which would have been deserved if he was clumsy enough to not catch himself in time. Sadly, Hiruma was far from clumsy.

"It's not like that; I just can't trust you to take it easy on yourself when winning is at stake. You know they'll train and do their best with or without gunfire."

"Ah now there's an idea… help me install a minigun on top of this thing; and make it _retractable_."

"Youichi! _Listen_ to me for five seconds!" Her fist banged against the window, eyes locked with his and almost pleading.

"Back then, I know you forced Mamori to wrap up your arms, and that pain you endured… There was nothing more I wanted then to drag you out and make you stop; you never know when to quit… enough so you could _die_ one day for the sake of winning."

Asami paused, remembering when he was collecting material for his threat notebook, challenging whoever stood in the way of his dream, even his opponents were capable of bringing the city to its knees, Hiruma would do whatever it took when something he wanted was in his sights.

"You're reckless… I hate it. Even if you say you take less risks compared to back then… that's a lie, you still play with fire."

The blonde blew a bubble with his gum, eyes neutral before smirking at her. "If I play with fire, you can't help touching it as well, right? Cause during that time… you were completely _engulfed_ in it."

She frowned, leaning on the capsule in temporary defeat. "That's not the same in the slightest. You were looking for trouble, but things are different now. We all care about you and I guarantee if I asked everyone what they wanted more, either winning or your safety; it wouldn't even be a contest."

Hiruma scoffed, shifting his focus to his laptop within the capsule, "So what, you want me to say sorry for getting _rammed_ by that fucking caveman?"

"No, I want you to be more responsible and less reckless because we care-"

"Yeah _yeah_ , quit your damn bitching."

Asami shrugged, knowing that he at least could keep that in mind now and whether to regard it or not was his own choice… so long as he knew.

"It's good we had this little chat, I like to make sure you at least hear me out once in a while. Communication skills are the key to many things, and I don't mean your usual negative way."

"Oh fuck off already."

The brunette gave a light knock on the capsule, beaming innocently as she held up Hiruma's minigun. "If you tolerate it, I'll help you install _this_..?"

He stared as the temptation overtook him. "… Fucking shit."

"Hehe, I knew you couldn't resist~"

* * *

The next day everyone from various teams arrived to help Deimon with training, the afternoon starting with Hiruma yelling, "Cry tears of joy guys! It's the super wonderful personal _coaches from hell!_ "

"Everything has to be _'from hell'_ with Hiruma doesn't it...?" Mamori sighed, gathering materials the pairs would need for today's regiment.

Asami laughed, "Yep, everything's more enjoyable and memorable if it sticks with our theme…"

The primary lineup of Deimon would each have the best in their field train them, each with their own specialties that matched up as follows:

Sena and Shin, Kurita and Gaou

Monta and Ikkyu, Yukimitsu and Tetsuma

Taki and Akaba, Ishimaru and Riku

Komisubi and Ootawara, Juumonji and Kakei

Kuroki and Mizumachi, Toganou and Banba

"It is kind of touching to see all of them here together for a common goal… but _please_ try to avert your gaze from the linemen Asami-chan, you're frightening the onlookers." Doburoku sensei eyed the brunette who was outwardly smiling pleasantly but her menacing thoughts made the air around her dark and ominous.

"Ah, please forgive me; I'm afraid I might not be as quick to _forget_ as the rest of you…" She replied, tone sickly sweet and dripping with fake sincerity.

Even if Hiruma was willing to invite that beast to a party straight after he'd been recently crushed by him, Asami hadn't forgotten what happened prior. No one would ever get away with harming what was hers, dear friends especially.

Most people knew the brunette to be cheerful and kind no matter what the situation, aside from her teammates who had learned in time that certain things could not be forgiven by the angelic face behind the DevilBats. She'd only ever shown this side to those football club members, but she couldn't help but react now.

A fearsome black aura surrounded her, eyes daggers when she glanced upon the hulking form of Gaou who was the only one suitable to train Kurita. She knew this, but that didn't mean she was happy about it.

It would be hard for anyone not to notice such a sharp stare, the outrageously strong lineman turning to meet the malicious gaze while grinning widely. "Small weak things like _you_ should be more careful who they scowl at, _little miss_." He towered over the female who only ever increased the hostile air.

No she wasn't quite over the fact Gaou had run wild to crush the people she cared about, nor was she likely to forget any time soon even if she had nothing to challenge him with… If the ill intent hadn't struck fear into his heart, which for a violent beast like him wouldn't be likely.

Even if any of the other American Football players wanted to step in, they were frozen in place by the fierce atmosphere and especially the shock of seeing Asami so enraged.

"K-Kurita, do you think you could… do something to _stop them?_ " Sena poked the large Deimon center with nervous sweat beading on his forehead.

"I'll try… Though I haven't seen Asa-chan this mad before…" Kurita gulped, taking his time to approach the standoff.

"…Or large barbaric halfwits like you should keep your sadistic tendencies to yourself and learn some _control_." Asami beamed as if she'd just spoken the most loving of compliments; air around her twisting in malicious intent to betray her true thoughts.

Gaou's laughter echoed like thunder, "The only thing I care about is crushing _worthy_ opponents, and you don't fit that description in the slightest."

"There's more than one way to eliminate a beast… but perhaps if you _bow_ down and apologize, I might forgive you in a few years."

" _A-Asami-chan_ , Gaou-kun is _helping_ us train now so… you don't have to be upset..!" Kurita interjected nervously, immediately shuddering when she laughed sadistically.

"If forgiveness was enough, there'd be no need for _hell!_ " She grinned in a way that Hiruma would have been far too proud of.

At this point, almost everyone was unsettled and staring, even the emotionless Shin's eyes widened at who was thought to be as calm and collected as she actually had twisted and sinister intent for whoever crossed that line. Perhaps the Commander from Hell had rubbed off on her.

Gaou laughed as well, grinning at the threat like it was a refreshing declaration of war. "I like your spirit, Ane-san. Find the strength to fuel that talk and you'll really be _interesting_."

 _[Ane-san is a slangish term for big sister]_

Mouths hung open in shock, not expecting Gaou to respect her fury... He actually found it _endearing?_

"Accepting your help is as enjoyable as pouring salt into my eyes, but if you're here you damn well better make Ryōkan much stronger or I'll have even more reason to spit on your grave." Asami scoffed, strutting away with a flip of her long hair.

"All women should be like that." Gaou nodded, receiving baffled expressions from most of the DevilBats and coaches alike.

* * *

"What the hell?! Since the beginning… _Hey!_ " Ikkyu tore off his helmet and continued lecturing his student, giving him a slap on the back of the head. "You're not oni getting it! I doesn't make sense; the only one not motivated is you Monta!"

"Oh, _oh_ wait… Calm down Ikkyu…" Yamabushi cautiously warned the second year, not understanding why he was getting so riled up.

"But that guy… He's just being _weak!_ To think I lost to a guy like him, it makes me look _stupid_ , get it?" Ikkyu shouted, pointing at the Deimon receiver in frustration.

Monta paused, eyes downcast as he wore a pained expression, "I'm sorry… even though you went through the trouble of coming for a personal practice… _I'm sorry..!_ "

The small group stared as he jogged away, wondering what was going through the normally upbeat and optimistic boy's mind.

"That fucking monkey! This contract is only valid for so long!" Hiruma griped, waving the paper in his hand from the safety of the oxygen capsule.

"I'll see what's bothering him later Hiruma-senpai," Sena frowned, watching Monta's form disappear in the distance.

The quarterback turned towards him on the Segway, minigun popping out from the top, "Now you're slacking too, fucking shorty?! _Get back to work!_ "

"Sorry your time training was cut short, Ikkyu. Not much else to help with at the moment…" Asami added; approaching him while Sena sprinted off to start running the squares again with Shin before the bullets flew.

"A-Ah, don't worry about it…" Ikkyu's attitude quickly shifting from agitation to a calm exterior only betrayed by a blush and the fact he was unable to meet the female's gaze head on.

"No, I feel awful wasting your time, but Monta will come around again! Next practice will certainly be better." Asami persisted in expressing her remorse, unable to take the hint and drop it.

The shorter male gulped; face heating up even more when she drew closer to insist on apologizing more. She assumed he was avoiding looking at her because he was upset after all and trying not to make her feel bad… but the sad truth was the fact that Ikkyu was _pitiful_ at talking to women, and going to an all-male school hadn't helped him conquer that issue.

Although she'd known him two years prior to this day, he still had quite a bit of difficulty looking his crush in the eye although he wouldn't dare admit that in the early days of their acquaintanceship.

"I can maybe get you a drink or find something in the clubhouse!" Asami clapped, determined for Ikkyu to forgive her and she took his hand and led him off so he'd be forced to be pleased with her again.

Ikkyu's head was spinning, not certain why she had to take things to such extremes in order to be sure people were _happy_ with her. Knowing what others were thinking and reading the signs accurately defiantly wasn't her strong suit.

"A-Asami-chan, I'm _not_ upset, I promise!" He finally pleaded, certain if she kept holding his hand like this all the blood heating up his face would pour out his nose resulting in certain embarrassment.

She cocked her head to the side, frowning at his change of heart at least as far as she could see. "Well alright, I trust you… at least sit with me for a moment though, just to be sure." She decided; sliding onto the bleachers and patting a spot next to her.

Ikkyu took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to hopefully impress her.

"I hope I didn't scare you earlier… Seems I made quite the scene." Her voice spoke with a rather depressed edge to it.

"N-No not really! We just weren't… _expecting_ it I suppose. Never saw you get mad before," He laughed anxiously.

"It would probably be strange since you knew me from back then… But since coming to Deimon, I've tried to stop hiding my negative emotions from everyone, silly as it sounds."

He waved his hands, trying to comfort her, "There's nothing wrong with that, I'm glad you're being honest with everyone! I never really could tell before, but I always hoped you were alright,"

She smiled at him, "It's fine, no one else really saw through it either… But even if I'm less pleasant then before, I actually feel… _happier_ I think."

Ikkyu blushed, her genuine and sincere glow that was getting to him in a way that made his heart want to leap from his chest. "That's oni great! Being happy, I mean, you deserve to be… that is…"

Beaming further, Asami wanted to show so much more appreciation to the cornerback but resisted the urge, simply leaning her cheek onto his shoulder, "Thank you,"

Yes, Ikkyu Hosokawa could die happily now.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _If I play with fire, you can't help touching it as well, right? Cause during that time… you were completely engulfed in it."_

Asami pondered the quarterbacks' words with a frown on her way home, relishing in the silence of the walk compared to the busy practice that was as lively as they'd ever had before. He was making fun of her again although no one else would suspect it from such cryptic words.

She was actually relieved that the face that popped into her mind was absent from today's lessons, disregarding Hiruma's beloved contract.

Unsui merely shrugged it off, "He went to train today; he always does ever since the match against Deimon… No, well he's still fooling around with girls, but whenever he _doesn't_ …"

Engulfed in flames was a harsher way to put it: her relationship with Agon.

It was because of him that she met Hiruma in the first place, occasionally noting the rare presence of any other male that could tolerate being around the genius aside from his twin brother.

He was never one for making friends despite often being surrounded by those who admired him; few people were up to his standards so the fact that the blonde spent time with him so frequently was certainly unusual.

It was during middle school that she engaged in her first romantic endeavor, pursued by him after a brief crossing of paths during a festival. Growing up, Asami became more reserved and careful about what she said. If she spoke carelessly, accidentally insulting someone or doing poorly on a test, her father's anger was terrifying. She had to be perfect, dress modestly, speak kindly with never a negative opinion.

Often she performed in orchestras with professional adult musicians, stunning her peers into admiration. She would never turn any of them down and extended kindness to every person. They had to like her.

Even the girls who scorned her popularity and beauty she could never be upset with them to their faces… After all, she could never lose her temper or say something that wouldn't be beneficial. Her tongue was carefully kept trapped… and all the while she kept trying to reach that genius status.

Her parents watched her grades and social life closely but she also bloomed into a young woman, hair darkening into a chocolate brown that grew past her lower back in thick wavy curls while eyes remained ever icy. She was popular among the males, while girls either clung to her side informing her how to go about her day or they took the opposite side and mocked her, sometimes they did both.

All the while she couldn't lose face. Perfection… speaks carefully, acts kindly… You're so blessed with that music talent you owe it to God, you mustn't have any faults and if you do you should aim to overcome them.

With Agon, she could instantly tell he was different, paying for games he mastered after one of two attempts, overwhelming talent for anything and everything.

He enjoyed showing off and Asami tested him in many ways, Agon always succeeding with flying colors. Like with most women he tried to win her over; a challenge that he was _certain_ to succeed at.

She also wasn't like other's he'd flirted with, never acting coy or even complaining when he did something she didn't approve of. Obviously she was far from a quick lay but Agon was surprisingly alright with that… She merely told him that her parents wouldn't allow her to date anyone until they met them.

Maybe normally he'd give up, but Agon wasn't against conquering another challenge. He did his homework, learning what school she went to and what she liked from their conversations. He'd always been smooth with women but liked what he heard from her even though most of it was very modest. She was a prodigy same as him but only in music.

He never much cared for music, only showing some interest in it for her sake… but what really caught his attention was how impressive _other people_ thought it was. Asami was popular, gorgeous, and unwaveringly considerate… She'd make the most delicious arm candy to impress anyone.

As with a challenge, he decided to pursue it and met her parents. With his usual charming act and display of genius reflexes, her family was easily impressed. In fact, even the twins' parents met Asami as well and they were soon pushed together as a couple.

Agon still had bad tendencies which he mostly kept hidden from her at the beginning, but he had her as a girlfriend now like another trophy to display.

With most girls, he wouldn't possibly want to keep them in the long run simply because of his attitude, the tendency to _take_ without giving anything back.

He'd frequently tell her to give him a ride and she'd always help him without complaint, asking for errands she would run and things to give him at random times. Any normal girl would give up and scorn his selfish behavior, but not Asami. She couldn't say no to him… or anyone for that matter.

Agon didn't even have to be kind to her anymore to make her stay, but she never gave him a reason to ever really physically hurt her though he did often tear down her self-confidence if she did something he deemed incorrect.

Her relationship with him pushed her extreme desperate need to be perfect to its limit, their toxic bond turning her blood ice cold in fear of him lashing out or disappointing anyone.

He was frightening and possessive, isolating her from other's as well when no man would dare risk being beaten to a bloody pulp when he looked at her the wrong way, and women often scorned her for the admiration she received or were frightened away by Agon's violent tendencies she'd grown used to.

She began feeling resentment, the urge to be angry and express herself. She started to hate the music she was so talented for… everyone's praises were hollow, she always felt alone with no one to confide in. Everyone had to think she was perfect so of course she couldn't speak her mind, especially to her abusive boyfriend who treated her like a servant.

She hated everyone around her, all the men who approached her shyly but ran crying away when Agon stepped near. Those cowards would never be anything to her…

Also the girls with their empty giggling, always complaining about how lucky Asami was to have a genius boyfriend and such talent of her own. Lucky? It didn't feel that way anymore, she was miserable in her own skin, desperate to have someone to actually be her friend but terrified of losing her perfect status.

She also was terrified of Agon, who would of course cheat on her quite frequently as she pretended to be ignorant. He'd go off and win them over and have flings and she could never confront him or be bitter about it. She wasn't enough for him… not _perfect_ …

No, she couldn't stop and be honest even if she wanted to, she was scared out of her mind of even one person disapproving of her or she felt bothered like she needed to be better. She wasn't trying hard enough, she decided.

As for their relationship, he had no reason to change anything. Asami would do all she asked of him without complaint and would never confront him about his flings or his selfish ways.

Perhaps it was just as Hiruma had said… slowly burning her spirit until nothing was left.

She shivered, remembering how it was then and how she was desperately grateful for giving up that pursuit of perfection. Now she had a voice and would use it when she felt like it, praying to never fall that far into desperation again.

How had things changed? Funny enough… it started with a blonde 'demon' that had the habit of finding blackmail material…

* * *

"What did I tell you about _calling_ _me_ , Trash?" Agon snarled into his cell phone, out to eat with his girlfriend who took it upon herself to pay. She didn't even flinch, so used to his temper he never even bothered taking off his sunglasses in front of her to fake sincerity for her interests.

Hiruma's voice was distinct but highly muffled to Asami's ears, taking another bite of her burger and glancing at the phone curiously.

Agon's tinted gaze fell over her after a moment like he was deciding something before he rolled his eyes and barked back into the cellular device, "Ahhh? You think I have time for that shit? I bet trash like that wouldn't even have much on 'em."

The brunette sipped her drink, certain now it was Hiruma on the other line since Unsui had his own custom nickname and he'd never call a pretty girl he gave his number the default name for anyone below his standards.

The 'demon' would also only call for help with his schemes, usually by twisted means that won Agon money or… well he _usually_ had just enough decency not to bring up other women when he was out with her.

After a sigh, she knew he'd come to a decision. The blonde was pretty convincing when he tried.

"Give me a ride to the south end of town," He mumbled, taking a bite of his burger and carrying it along with him on the way to the door.

"Alright," She agreed, quickly trying to gather up the trash off the table to throw it away before he was out of her line of sight.

Asami was no stranger to what this meant, knowing how easy it was for Agon to start fights and how he took pleasure in making sure whoever crossed him knew how worthless they were in comparison. He'd complain of being bored and acted like he didn't enjoy beating them to a pulp, but she knew better.

She rushed out, jogging to keep track of him when they reached her car, borrowed from her parents who owned two. Her family was pretty well-off when it came to money so she never minded being the one to pay for things and her mom hardly asked her questions about what she used it for.

"I'm driving." He decided, holding out his hand so she'd toss him the key ring. Usually he took the wheel unless it was a long trip and he was tired, and she quickly handed him what he asked for and took a seat in the passenger's side.

"So what does Hiruma want this time?" She asked, relatively certain he wouldn't mind telling her. Sometimes he wasn't feeling that generous in explaining.

"Just some more shit for his stupid little book," He muttered, backing out without even glancing at the mirrors or turning around.

"Is it going to be long? I'm only allowed out till midnight tonight…"

"If it was gonna be that long I'd just send you home so stop nagging me about it,"

She shook her head, murmuring an apology. Her parents were pretty strict normally but Agon had won over their trust so she was able to stay out later knowing she'd be safe with him. He also had to use the home phone to call her, not being allowed a cell phone until they gave her permission.

Asami didn't necessarily mind waiting out the occasional job Hiruma had for her boyfriend even if she hated the violence but she knew better than to complain about it. He'd say he was doing it for the money but he also claimed he was _faithful_ to her.

They arrived after a series of extremely sharp turns at an illegally high pace, the couple parked and stepped out onto the cracked sidewalks to see the closest person to a 'friend' that Agon would ever come to.

"Not bad on time today fucking dreads, even if you were throwing a _bitchfit_ about it," Hiruma scoffed, leaning against a wall with his laptop propped on his leg that's foot was resting against the bricks behind him.

"Fuck off trash, I had time to spare for your sorry ass so be grateful," Time to spare during one of their 'dates' of course… "Take care of the Princess while I clean up,"

Asami frowned, far from thrilled at the thought of being alone with Hiruma and his ever-loaded gun. For some inexplicable reason, he was the only person she'd ever known that absolutely wanted nothing to do with her in the slightest and the only communication they managed was her attempts at conversation being met with shrugs or scowls.

"Fine, just get the fuck to work,"

With Hiruma… he didn't care about her looks or music talent or the popularity she acquired… and the number one reason most men stayed away was because they were afraid of Agon which wasn't the case for him either.

She'd make conversation politely and he'd so often roll his eyes at her, ignoring or belittling her. It irritated her… at least Agon in the beginning didn't treat her that way, what had she done to earn this rudeness?

"So… How are you today?" She asked after a minute of awkward silence, sitting seiza-style next to him typing away on that laptop.

He shot her an annoyed glance before turning his attention back to the camera feed on his monitor, scrolling between different recording systems and perspectives.

"I can't ask you a _casual question_ now?" She questioned in exasperation, shoulders tensing from his uncomfortable silence.

"If you're that fucking _bored_ , but don't expect an answer,"

He always acted like this when she'd done nothing but try to be nice to him and she was beyond fed up with it… however, she refused to be angry about it and confront him, starting that conflict.

"What's your problem with me?!"

He smirked, not even looking up, "Just shut up and look pretty like you always do; it's why the fucking dreads keeps you around anyway."

She bristled at the insinuation, a low and bitter fire shaking inside that she had to ignore with all her might and distract herself. Fine then, she didn't need to know.

Agon did what he was best at: beating the tar out of a self-proclaimed upstart gang that Hiruma thought he could sell good dirt on. When he was finished with them, the two onlookers came inside the trashy hideout so the blonde could get a few pictures while Agon picked their pockets.

"Here's your bonus," Hiruma called from the other side of the room and tossing a full bottle of something directly at his hired help.

With his godspeed impulse reaction time, he caught it easily and chuckled at its content, undoubtedly some type of alcohol Asami knew nothing about.

She'd be damned to hell by her parents if she even touched the stuff, even Agon couldn't convince her to partake whenever he got wasted but even at their age he was a veteran drinker when he wanted to be. To her dismay, he quickly cracked into the stuff, passing it to Hiruma every now and again but taking most of it for himself.

Although their conversations with Hiruma weren't the most wholesome debates to partake in, they became increasingly worse with alcohol intake as well as even grabbier hands on Agon's part. Even if it was embarrassing, she'd _never_ push him away even if she really wanted to.

She inwardly pleaded midnight would arrive soon, an excuse to go home and escape the cackling demon and selfish genius.

"If you wanna grope tits, try doing it when it's just the two of you cause the thought of you in bed automatically makes me wanna heave." Hiruma eyed Asami on the other man's lap, watching while he slipped in a small squeeze of her breasts.

"Probably cause trash like you couldn't get a woman to willingly fuck you without blackmailing her," He taunted, hardly minding the girls uncomfortable expression.

"I'm not provoked with simple pleasures like _you_ , fucking dreads."

"Nothing simple about winning a beautiful woman over, you'd know that if you didn't like purposefully trying to look scary… and _try_ is the nicest way to put it,"

"Fear is a more useful emotion anyway, not like your sorry little dick calling the shots!" Hiruma cackled.

Agon sneered, "I'm feeling generous today trash, so why don't you stop being a pitiful virgin and take her for a spin," he gestured to Asami whose eyes widened in shock.

"Wait… Agon you don't… you _wouldn't_ really…" She started, squirming anxiously.

He shoved her out of his lap, taking the last swig of the bottle before answering, "You're a fucking bore sometimes, Princess." He eyed her with displeasure, "I almost want you to _try_ doing something Mommy and Daddy wouldn't like,"

"What do you think you're offering up, fucking dreads? I know we're best friends in all, but you really think Miss Perfect would be so scandalous? That's a riot." Hiruma laughed, earning an angry glare from the girl in question who was at a loss for what to do.

Agon stood up, throwing the bottle that shattered into a million pieces at Hiruma's feet, the devil hardly flinching at the action. "Enjoy it trash, it's the best offer slimy garbage like you could afford in his wildest dreams."

Her eyes shifted frantically at the two men, knowing sometimes Agon went too far with things but… was he really going to _lend her out_ like this?!

Asami tried to catch him, tugging at a sleeve, "W-Wait..! You know I only want _you_ , so _please_ … I can't do something like this..!"

He turned around briefly, not a shred of pity in his eyes, "Ahhh? So you'd rather go home with me instead?"

"… Well _yes_ but… I-I have to get home now…" She pleaded.

With that, he yanked his arm from her and unlocked her parents car, climbing in and rolling down the window, "I'll take this back to your place. If you're any good, maybe that trash will give you a ride."

She stared in horror, watching him drive away and leave her behind. Often when he was drunk, Agon was less reasonable but he'd never taken it this far…

Behind her, Hiruma was laughing like a deranged hyena as if he'd just witnessed comedic gold.

Asami's temple throbbed, rage bubbling up at his teasing as a result of her suffering but she forced it back down her throat, biting her lip and turning to where he sat on a box.

"That fucking dread really kicked you to the curb huh? Well I'm not one to let good things go to waste… so follow me, fucking priss."

Her nickname was born that day, before that he hadn't even bothered giving her one.

She felt sick, agonizing over if Hiruma was actually going to go through with this. Didn't he _hate_ her?

There was an urge to run away but the thought of it getting back to Agon, which it would, kept her feet steadily on the path behind the blonde.

Glaring at his back, she felt her nerves making her stomach sick on top of the pressing reminder that she was here with him because her boyfriend had _left_ her.

He said she was _boring?_ She'd like to see him spend more time with less boring girls… oh wait, he did and they _never_ stuck around. They were smart enough to know when they were being taken advantage of after a while.

It got even worse when she realized it was a hotel they were walking into, Hiruma not even sparing her a glance when she stepped into the elevator with him. With her back pressed against the wall, she fiddled with her hands in front of her, every once in a while sneaking a look at the other.

It wasn't as if Asami lacked experience, in fact she was more experienced then she wanted to be. Being with Agon for as long as she had would do that to you too. However, she'd never had another partner except him even if she didn't care to change that fact. Middle schoolers being so imitate and familiar with sexual urges wasn't something she planned on knowing so quickly but she couldn't ever say no to him.

She wished she could just melt into nothingness to avoid what came next, whatever it was he wanted her for, it couldn't be good and she didn't feel prepared.

He used a key card on one of the numbered doors in the hallway, walking inside without bothering to hold the door open for her. She entered, nervous disposition showing when he set down his bag and pulled his laptop out onto the bed, typing away as usual.

Asami didn't dare make a sound, delaying what she was afraid could happen and instead just stood there watching him. It took about five minutes for him to acknowledge her, prolonging her anxiety to lean back and grin at her which caused a fresh wave of panic.

"You just gonna stand there and watch me? Or are you going to get to work?" He raised his eyebrows and eyed her like a predator.

"I-I… _no,_ I was…" She gulped, stuttering out her response in discomfort.

Maybe she should have known how hard it would be to deal with him by herself. Her face burned, eyes almost pleading to know his intent and whether or not she'd survive this.

"Then start sorting that fucking stack of papers over there instead of acting like you just pissed your pants."

"Can you not be so crude with…. _What_?!" She gawked.

"Organize that giant ass stack into alphabetical folders, or are you telling me you're _incapable_ of something that fucking simple?" He gave her a condescending look.

"You want me to do your _busy work?_ "

"Why the hell else would I have let you up here?" Hiruma scoffed, gum snapping in his sharpened jaws.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, noticing that this wasn't just an ordinary hotel room… it almost looked like he lived here from how jam packed it was.

"Well I… I don't mind but I wasn't _expecting_ …"

He was suddenly howling in laughter that made her bristle up in flustered irritation, knowing he was mocking her.

"You thought I'd actually _listen_ to that fucking dreads? I don't give a shit about that kind of thing; I'm only interested in what's useful to me and even if you're an airhead I figure you can at least do _that much_ ," He pointed at the desk.

She clenched her fists, biting down an angry reply to ignore his taunts and take a seat in the large black chair to start sorting the stacks without another word. It was humiliating to think she'd come up here expecting something else but also a relief she wouldn't be used in such a way.

Hiruma often collected those indebted to him probably to use for other tasks so maybe it wasn't all that unusual but still…

"I've never seen a woman as uselessly submissive as you are to your star-crossed lover, not to mention trying too fucking hard to make everyone like you with fake smiles and insincere chitchat."

For how little he bothered speaking with her before, this certainly was an unwelcome turn of conversation pace. Instead of the usual silence of ignoring Asami's existence, apparently he was getting a real kick out of insulting her.

"Especially since that fucking dreads would sooner fuck himself into a coma than be _loyal_ to you, he doesn't even need to try, you make it way too easy to be taken advantage of!"

She swallowed harshly, dangerously close to losing her temper as she tried to block out his comments by reading the papers in front of her. He was right and she hated it, she hated how he knew these things about her and got into her head without having even exchanged a _decent conversation_ with him.

"I bet your _'friends'_ don't know jack shit about you either, idiots flock around you without a clue that you're entirely superficial; ignoring the fact that all of us have nasty little thoughts in a worthless attempt to be _better_ than everyone else,"

She'd had enough.

"Will you _please_ SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

He stared; genuine shock on his features.

"You think I don't _know_ all that?! How about the fact if you're so damn disgusted with people who actually try to be _decent_ humans, why don't you just kick me out now? I'm sick and tired of you treating me like my existence _offends_ you just because you're too callous and selfish to attempt to be genuinely kind just for the sake of other's and not just your own gain. If anyone's worthless, it's you. I'm just _trying_ , okay?! The only thing I can _fucking do_ is _try!_ "

Asami shook in anger, having vented her frustration for the first time she could ever recall in front of someone else… hell; the first time she'd said what pissed her off to their face! She was horrified.

Hiruma, however, was grinning in a way that didn't seem insulted in the slightest. "I was wondering how damn long it'd take for your saint-like patience to run out! Maybe you are _interesting_ after all,"

She stood up, fighting the urge to apologize even if she was just being honest; it was a cruel honesty that she always had to fight to keep from speaking it out lout. "I didn't… mean…"

" _Bullshit_ you didn't mean it, you obviously did and a good thing too. Your little perfect act really gets on my nerves."

"There's nothing wrong with considering others before yourself," She frowned.

"Yeah maybe sometimes, but deep down you're quite the cruel bitch _I bet_." He laughed.

She slammed his laptop shut, glaring, "It doesn't matter what I impulsively think as long as I don't _say it_."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you can manage that forever? Kinda like what I just did, someday people are gonna push you… and the smallest thing will be just enough to send you off the edge. Then what's your plan? Say sorry and _pretend_ it never happened? It's a fucking stupid way to try and live, acting like you don't feel a certain way all the time. You're better off just saying what you mean, and when someone like _me_ tells you to be more honest… take it to heart, fucking priss."

Asami was taken back, frightened by that thought; the fact that she could lose her patience and break loose again but towards someone she defiantly didn't want to hurt. Maybe how she acted… it reflected on how she wanted to be treated and how she thought she was meant to be.

"I'll… _try_. I just didn't want to let everyone down. To be your best is what you're supposed to do, right?" She answered carefully.

He sighed, laying down on the bed with his legs crossed over the laptop she'd previously shut. "If you're a fucking masochist or something, maybe. The fact is… everyone's a fuck up. We can't be perfect and there's a good reason for it, perfect people are _boring_.

"If you're pissed then act like it, tell the fuckers and don't let assholes step all over you. _Fuck being nice_ , you're way more interesting when you're honest and personally I want to see what it is you're trying to hide from everyone."

Traces of a blush bloomed on her cheeks from the almost compliment, unable to help it when she felt so liberated for being open with someone. Yoiuchi Hiruma was trouble, obviously but… he also was the first person to see through her act and notice even if that meant pushing her to the edge.

"Now get to work again, slave! Since you're _stupid_ enough to let that fucking dreads lend you out like spare cash, I don't let resources go to waste!" He pulled out a gun from behind the bed and pointed it at her menacingly.

"We were having a tender moment and you ruined it." She squinted.

"Tender moments don't magically organize my files, fucking priss."

* * *

"Morning Princess, you got home right? Ahhh, my head hurts like a bitch." Agon finally bothered calling her around two in the afternoon.

She rolled her eyes, pressing the home phone to her ear, "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have _answered_." A weak attempt at sass.

"I'd cave in that slimy trashes skull if you didn't anyway,"

The closest she'd get to an _apology_.

"But I need a ride home, pick me up at the station?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Asami agreed, not bothering to ask for the 'I stayed at a friend's house' excuse he'd get away with. Maybe the day would come when she'd really give up on him changing for her… but change comes slowly, for her life as well.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mao Middle School was allowed an American Football club, anyone would have been _blind_ not to notice it. Even Asami, who spent every waking second of her free time at school in the music room, had her attention captured by the spectacle Hiruma was throwing.

He and another larger boy had made up their mind to recruit anyone and everyone to join their club.

Originally, the brunette wasn't even aware they attended the same school, always focusing on her performances and only ever half-hearted relationships with her peers not to mention they'd never shared the same homeroom. Hiruma himself also had never bothered asserting himself before then, using his wits to scam adults without a reason to put on a show for other's his age. They mostly steered clear of the assumed devil.

Asami couldn't resist approaching their table, amused smile on her face, "American football? I didn't think it was that popular in Japan…" She picked up a flyer and eyed it curiously.

"It's a really fun sport! Would you consider joining the club?!" The mystery second member asked hopefully.

She glanced over at Hiruma who was reading a magazine with his feet up and crossed on the table, only sparing her a questioning look before ignoring her once more.

"How many members do you have now?" She inquired.

"We have…! Well… None _yet_ , b-but we'll have enough soon to play an actual game!" The friendlier football enthusiast replied.

She hadn't planned on joining or anything but since Hiruma clearly wasn't responding to her attempt at starting a conversation, she decided to step things up.

"Alright then, _I'll join!_ "

Hiruma seemed to swallow his ever present gum when his friend hopped up onto his feet and cheered, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Wow _really?_ Amazing! We weren't expecting any girls to join but I'm sure you'll fit in great! What's your name? I'm Kurita Ryokan, and that's Hiruma!" He pointed to the blonde, who after a brief coughing fit had regained his composure.

"Call me Asami. Asami Yamaji." She beamed, "It's a pleasure to meet one of Hiruma's friends,"

"Y-You're a friend of Hiruma's too?"

The quarterback's ear twitched, standing up indignantly, "Cut the chitchat fucking fatty! We _aren't_ friends,"

"You're right; we're comrades on the field now!" She grinned, delighted by his disapproval.

"We finally have another teammate! Isn't that great?!"

"Fan- _fucking_ -tastic."

* * *

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, fucking priss? The last thing we need would be people who can't take this seriously; we're here to fucking _win_ , not play around." He hissed, dragging her aside.

"I _am_ taking it seriously… and maybe I wouldn't have been so impulsive if you had just acknowledged me for once." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Hiruma groaned, "So you're getting back at me? Don't get that fucking fatass' hopes up!"

She glared with a new found determination, "Alright fine, I'll do it. I'll try out for real,"

"Oh _really…?_ " Obvious sarcasm.

"I _mean it!_ " She insisted.

"Fine. What sports have you done?"

Asami paused, racking her brain for an answer, "I think I… no wait that doesn't count… _Um_ … I went bowling once?"

He was not impressed in the slightest, posture drooping with an exaggerated eye-roll.

"Give me a break, ever since my parents found out I had a knack for music, they never bothered with sports! I've just been focused on that!" She stomped, refusing to back off.

"Ugh fine… maybe we'll make you a receiver or something…" He groaned in displeasure, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair, "After school meet us in the field."

"Wait… _right_ after school?"

"Did I fucking _stutter_?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "I… I have piano lessons straight after, followed by orchestra rehearsals that I can't afford to miss…"

"If you wanna join then you're gonna have to clear some space in that schedule of yours, priss!"

"It's not _my_ call, I mean I don't… My parents signed me up for them, I can't just…"

"Say you don't _want_ to?"

"Yeah, _exactly!_ "

"Why the fuck not?!"

She sighed wearily, rubbing her forehead, "You know _why_ …"

"Oh yeah, your fucking _perfection complex._ " Hiruma leaned against the wall, eyeing her cynically.

"I don't have a…"

"What did I say about _lying_ to me?!" His tone sharpened.

Asami clamped her mouth shut, glancing downwards away from him.

"If you're really fucking serious about this, tell me now." Hiruma ordered, heavy gaze boring into her with all joking aside.

She thought for a moment, not knowing if she had any kind of talent for sports or if it was even possible. There were so many reasons why she thought it'd be better to back out… This was ridiculous; what did she have to do with this obscure sport?

When Asami looked back up at him, it was strangely different then Hiruma was normally. He always seemed so bored, getting small kicks from sadistic things and she hadn't expected him to truly care this much about really anything… but she could tell he was determined and for some reason… she wanted to be a part of it.

"I am."

* * *

"Pick up the pace you two! Cerberus won't even have to _try_ to bite you in the ass!" Hiruma yelled, firing his rifle into the air.

Both Kurita and Asami were doing laps around the track, the music lessons for two days in a row magically canceled by means she decided it would be better not to ask about.

"The fucking fatty is in front of you, fucking priss! I didn't think it was possible for someone to be this slow but you've surprised me!" The blonde continued, firing at her sluggish feet.

She was having more trouble than expected, only on her second lap and already falling behind. Never before could she recall sweating this much, legs heavy and breath labored.

In only a few seconds more, she collapsed pathetically.

"Asami-chan!" Kurita rushed to her aid followed by Hiruma's long strides and gum popping in disappointment.

"Congrats, you've fallen at _exactly_ the same point as yesterday. Props for consistency." Hiruma looked down at the stopwatch.

The female merely wheezed painfully, allowing Kurita to pick her up gently. "N-…N… Nee… _Need…_ "

"Need what? Water? A break? Food? Please Asami-chan, speak to us!" Kurita pleaded.

" _Air_..!" She gasped, falling limp.

"SHE'S _DYING!_ "

"She passed out. Less than a mile and she passed out. _Goddammit_."

"Oh…" Kurita murmured, carrying her to the grass gently.

"I have a bad feeling there's something else besides her overall shitty stamina… Normal people don't breathe like that from such a small amount of running."

The larger boy looked down sadly, "After we finally found another teammate… But wait, Hiruma how did you meet her anyway?"

He popped his gum, slinging his rifle onto his shoulder. "None of your business fucking fatty. I'm _not_ taking credit for her joining either."

* * *

During the last class of the day Asami couldn't help but dread another failure on her part during practice. It felt as if she was progressively getting worse instead of better, something Kurita had tried to assure her was normal before succeeding.

Despite how her legs and ass ached, muscles sore from the running, she was actually rather pleased. Kurita was as sweet as could be; she absolutely adored him from the first day and would get irritated with Hiruma when he picked on him. Hiruma was still… Hiruma, but she looked forward to trying to recruit new members and learning about the sport. It was fun being able to dream with them about the Christmas Bowl that Kurita brought up so often.

"We aren't running today, are we?" She joked, meeting them in the field as usual. Neither of them were in her classes so the only time she got to see them was after school.

Their faces were downcast compared to the usual upbeat air and she suddenly noticed how Kurita couldn't look her in the eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't worry; I think I'll do better today!"

"You're off the team, fucking priss." Hiruma finally spoke, walking to the weight room to train.

Asami stood in shock, heart dropping in an instant. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean? American football takes 11 players on the field at _minimum_ , I know I suck at this but right now there's hardly any other…"

"That's _final_ , got it?!" He interrupted, making Kurita turn back and give her a pleading look.

She couldn't help but ignore it and step up behind Hiruma, forcefully turning him around by yanking a shoulder, "No! I deserve an explanation _at least_! I've been doing my best, what else do you want from me?!"

"Asami-chan..." Kurita whimpered.

The blonde flicked her hand off him, scowling down at her, "Your best won't _ever_ be good enough for this team."

Her breath hitched, dread washing over her.

He pulled out a paper from his back pocket, holding it in front of her and pointing to a paragraph that was circled in red, " _This_ is why you can't play,"

She took the crumpled paper shakily, reading the fine print, "Chronic asthmatic bronchitis… Wait, I don't have _asthma_ , I've never used an inhaler in my life..!"

Hiruma merely gestured for her to read on and she did so silently, "Causes airway inflammation that contributes to the airway hyperresponsiveness, airflow limitation, respiratory symptoms, and chronic disease. In certain individuals, the inflammation results in the feelings of chest tightness and breathlessness that's felt often at night (nocturnal asthma) or in the early morning hours. Others only feel symptoms when they exercise (called exercise-induced asthma). It's an inflammatory condition that leads to tightening of the muscles around the airways and swelling that cause them to narrow."

 _Exercise-induced…_

"You get it? Normal people might breathe hard when they're tired, but that wheezing you do isn't natural. It's not regular asthma, only a kind that acts up when you exercise. In American football, having stamina is everything. You'll never be strong enough to join the team without being able to get enough oxygen to function."

The brunette looked up at the two of them, eyes watering, "You found this out..?"

"Sorry Asami-chan, we were worried when you passed out like that so we had to make sure you were safe…" Kurita stared at the ground.

Her eyes fell, blank as she handed back the paper. Of course… the second she was starting to be excited about something… She couldn't deny that she had wanted to be a part of their determined plan to be the strongest. Asami had never dared to have such dreams of success, always certain there were plenty of other people who were better than her and it wasn't right to get her hopes up even at something she was great at.

"I get it… please don't worry about me…" She willed away her tears, having to put on a bright face for the sake of her pride and also ward off their concern.

He saw through her, but she tried to forget he could, not sure whether to walk away or not.

"Aw too bad, so you can't play on the field?! Big _fucking_ deal," The blonde mocked.

" _Hiruma!_ " Kurita frowned at his insensitive statement.

"Just face it fucking fatty, she would have been shit anyway,"

There he went again poking at her weak points just like that night at the hotel. Asami felt the ice in her veins go hot, biting her lip to keep from lashing out.

"We'll go recruit that Musashi guy who kicked a hole in the fence, you know, the one who looked like a fucking old man!"

Kurita glanced at Asami in worry, just able to tell she was upset. This frustration wasn't anything she hadn't fought before, any time she did her best for her parents or for Agon and didn't get a single word of thanks. It was a desperate angry plea that she choked on trying to hold back.

" _Boring._ " Hiruma flicked her forehead, knocking her out of her daze.

"What was _that_ for?" She rubbed the sore spot in aggravation.

"You're pissed so fucking _do_ something about it! Don't just stand there and let people push you around, stupid priss. What did I tell you about doing that?!"

Kurita fretted over her with no clue what was going on but Asami stood quiet.

He was doing it again… trying to teach her how to stand up for herself.

"Pff... Who said I _wanted_ to sweat on the field and follow your cheap trick plays anyway?" She glared dangerously, letting a flicker of that rage lash out.

He took it with a laugh while Kurita gawked, "Good cause you're still stuck with us, fucking priss. Manager of the team doesn't get off easy and I'm gonna work you till you _beg_ to be on the field instead." He grinned evilly.

"Manager? Sounds easy enough,"


	4. Chapter 4

Fitting into Mao's newly formed American Football Club, the Demon Devil Bats; was almost a complete change of priorities. Hiruma had strange ways of making her music lessons evaporate while fabricating new music based clubs to eat away her time while she was actually at practices.

"Blitz! It's a _Blitz!_ I knew that one!" She called from the sidelines, watching Kurita, Hiruma, and the blackmailed slaves do some formations.

"What do you want, a _high five_ or some shit? Shut up and memorize what I told you!" The commander from hell scolded her, earning a grumble of complaint before she ducked her head back into the playbook.

One other way they discovered some students would willingly participate in the practices was if Asami simply attended. She'd asked them ever so sweetly if they'd be willing to help out and all's it took was a small cheer for them every once in a while and those guys were energetic in hopes of showing off.

"Way to go Asami-chan, you're figuring it out so quickly!" One of the no-names gave her a thumbs-up.

"Even I didn't know that one! You're really impressive!" Another chimed in.

She blushed and squirmed happily before Hiruma aimed a gun at them demanding they pay attention. It was surprising they were willing to put up with it for her occasional attention but teenage boys were like that sometimes.

"Keep up the good work!" She laughed, earning a few dreamy sighs that turned into _shrieks_ when the rifle was fired.

When the practice was done, the temporary replacements quickly scurried away when they realized they couldn't get close to Asami with Cerberus standing guard.

"What a fucking pain… I'll be glad to be rid of these shitty stand-ins when we get a _real_ team." Hiruma complained.

"It's the best we're probably gonna get until high school." Musashi shrugged, just having joined as their kicker.

"We're going to Shinryuji next year where we'll have more reliable teammates!" Kurita cheered.

"And from there we'll make it to the Christmas bowl, _Ya-ha_!"

The strongest team in the Kanagawa area by far was Shinryuji, known as the "Gods of Kanto." They'd won the Kanto tournament for 8 years straight since the founding of the school and Kurita dreamed of playing American Football there so that's where the trio was going to go.

Asami would have thought about joining them, but it was an all-male school so for now she'd do what she could to be a dependable manager.

Every day she looked forward to being around her friends, the three of them being the first people she actually felt comfortable around, like she didn't have to be as careful what she said…

If you asked him, Hiruma wouldn't say it was _life coaching_ or anything but he subtly encouraged her to come out of her shell, when he wasn't busy that is.

For once, it was ok for Asami to be true to herself and honest without constantly straining to impress everyone. With Hiruma, Kurita, and Musashi, their small group made it easier on her. With that common goal they shared of improving and making it all the way up to the Christmas Bowl, they made it easy and exciting to chase that dream and she promised that she'd show up for as many games as she could.

Early that morning, the four of them were to meet in the classroom and talk about the high school team.

"Strange for _him_ to be the last one here… but what's that Musashi?" Asami cocked her head to the side and took the papers from his hand.

"It's an entrance exam for Shinryuji." He stated simply, handing another one to Kurita.

"Eh…? There's a _test_ to get in..?" The center questioned nervously, looking at the sheets.

"Yeah, this is a copy of last year's test,"

Their manager's eyes widened, glancing over the questions. These weren't simple problems that someone could cram study for and pass. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to do it well... and all her grades were pretty high.

"I… can't solve even a _single_ problem…" Kurita gulped, now extremely worried this would prevent him from going to the school of his dreams.

It was then that the door slammed open against the wall, Hiruma kicking it in with a package in hand that he tossed at the three. "Kekeke… the Shinryuji Naga accept two students on a sports merit. One of them will probably be a genius cornerback, Ikkyu Hosokawa but this year one slot is _empty_."

Pulling out a stick of gum, Hiruma grinned, "Musashi and I can enter through the normal exams so I put you up for the sports merit program, fucking fatty!"

"Hirumaaaa!" Kurita rejoiced, hurling himself at the quarterback in pure joy while the blonde shot at him to keep him at bay. Musashi and Asami merely laughed, grateful Hiruma had looked into this so carefully.

Without knowing that, Kurita might have been forced to be left behind even when the American Football Club was his idea in the first place and that thought was unbearable. It seemed all obstacles were out of their way, and Asami was so proud of them and excited for their big chance.

"After school you have to put that on for practice! I wanna see you look all official before you guys leave me," Asami teased, picking up the robe within the package Hiruma had brought.

"Defiantly looks my size," Kurita laughed, stretching it to full width, "I can't wait to try it on!"

"It'll suit you for sure." Musashi nodded.

"Don't worry fucking priss; I'll look into making you Shinryuji's first cheerleader!"

"I already told you, I'm no cheerleader, _got it_?!"

* * *

There was a skip to her step while she was walking home after practice that afternoon, the excitement of her friends contagious as she watched them get stronger every day. Her parents hadn't suspected a thing, not being the nosy types so they wouldn't interfere with her new found pastime so long as Hiruma kept covering for her.

She felt lighter then she had in a long time… until reality came _harshly_ crashing down.

Arms were around her in a second before she could react, freezing in place when a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "It's been a while _Princess_ … you haven't been calling me back as often."

Asami shivered; dreadlocks in her peripheral vision as she remembered another person she absolutely couldn't show her confident progress to. "Sorry Agon… I've been busy with all the new music programs my parents set me up on…" She laughed nervously, turning around to give him a proper hug.

"Ahhh… so I've _heard_ …" He chuckled, letting her embrace him, "Too bad they don't know you've just been _wasting time_."

She froze, his words striking terror into her heart as she'd been caught in a lie.

"Making up shit for them is one thing… but lying to _me_? I'm hurt." Agon sighed in mock disappointment.

The brunette finally gathered what courage she had and drew back to look at him, tinted gaze hard and unreadable, "You didn't think I'd _notice?_ Well you were wrong."

Her throat felt dry, fear flooding into her as every failure she worked so hard to prevent came caving in, "I-I'm _so sorry_ … Please forgive me; I never should have kept it from you…" She gave her all into apologizing in hopes it would appease him but that was wishful thinking.

"You're damn right about that; now don't you want to know how you can make it up to me?" He smirked, something cold in the look that froze her to the core.

" _Yes_ …" She spoke softly, courage failing her.

One of his hands gripped at the hair at her scalp, pulling tight enough that she winced in pain.

"Don't you fucking _ever_ speak to those pieces of trash again."


	5. Chapter 5

"So when is your first game? I'd love to go," Asami smiled, speaking into the phone.

"Ahhh I don't know, I'll leave it to Unko-chan to tell me when."

"Maybe I can see the Naga's practice if that's ok?" She persisted.

"Do you have a fucking _football fetish_ now or something?"

She shut down, excitement fading from her voice, " _No_ … sorry, never mind. I'll see you this weekend, ok?"

"Yeah sure,"

Hanging up the phone after he'd ended the call, the brunette leaned against the living room table before sadly eyeing her schoolbag. Asami had been attending Kyoshin High since it was closest to her house and she'd found no respite in their small and lacking American Football program either, not that she'd dare attempt to meet friends there again.

These days were dull, reverting back to her old ways of wearing a fake smile and living to please everyone.

Since Agon had found out about being the manager of the Mao Devil Bats, she hadn't talked to Hiruma, Musashi, or Kurita since. She was too afraid to even if she desperately wanted it.

She knew she couldn't bear being caught by him again; the mere thought terrified her even more than the loneliness had pained her throughout summer vacation and into this school year with all new people to impress.

It was _safer_ this way, she convinced herself since she couldn't follow them anyway into an all male school. Even if Agon had insisted she avoid the trio, they were at Shinryuji now and probably enjoying themselves and becoming even better.

Maybe they were getting really serious about American Football enough so that Hiruma didn't need to call for their blackmail jobs any more.

She was shocked when Agon informed her a few weeks later that he was going to Shinryuji as well, her boyfriend never having shown much interest in any particular high school nor the American Football club the Naga's were famous for… but apparently they'd been impressed and invited him to join. He'd be an ace; that was certain.

It was because of the team they shared, she assumed that he was keeping her away from the practices so she couldn't see them… but the brunette knew she'd get a chance to when they finally played a game. Asami often wondered how they all got along together… the strange pair of Agon and Hiruma probably made quite the combination from what she'd once seen of their teamwork even if it was for illegal means.

Musashi probably impressed them all with his kicks while Kurita added his amazing strength to the line… She wanted to see it so badly she could hardly stand it. Maybe this petty feud could end if they all got along on the team and she could cheer all of them on.

* * *

The stands were crowded as Asami nervously glanced over the hordes of spectators to find an empty seat just as the game was about to start.

Agon hadn't given her much warning, calling her suddenly saying, "That old coach said he didn't want to spoil the surprise till the fall tournament but I'm sure he'll have no choice but to play us in _this_ game."

She had driven to Oujou's stadium for the first Shinryuji match she'd get to see, eager to watch everyone's debut without knowing what to expect.

Oujou had been rivals with the Naga's for a while now and from what she'd heard from Hiruma when she attended Mao, they were the closest team to breaking the undefeated dynasty. This year in particular, the Knights were called the Golden Generation so they would certainly pose a challenge to the supreme champions.

Sitting as close as she could, Asami got a decent view of the legendary match, scanning the Shinryuji players in search of the Kongo twins and her favorite trio. As the game went on, she was able to keep up pretty well thanks to the American Football experience she'd gotten in that year of middle school.

It was a hard fought battle, Oujou almost overwhelming in defensive strength that prevented every single touchdown attempt for the Naga's and by the fourth quarter they'd only managed three points with a kick while the Knights had 16 points and the lead.

There was hardly any time left as she fretted over what Shinryuji would do and if it was possible to catch up with so little time. Even if she was disappointed that she hadn't caught a glimpse of any familiar faces in the lineup or even on the bench, she had to hold out for the team she was cheering for.

There was only five minutes left when Shinryuji made two substitutions; announcing the name of Unsui and Agon Kongo. She applauded and called their names even when most of the Naga fans were silenced by the slim chances of winning and no one expected a pair of freshmen, who had joined the team a short two months ago, to change the odds.

It was their first time getting to play a high school game this spring tournament and _no one_ expected the outcome.

The Oujou crowd was shocked into silence, those last five minutes Shinryuji charged ahead with the twin's cooperative play's and they came back to win with the final score of 17-16, Naga's undefeated streak still untouched.

Asami was stunned, Unsui always being a good player but Agon was just… unbelievable. With his Godspeed impulse, no one could get past him or even _dream_ of stopping him, not even Oujou's unsurpassed Golden Generation. She'd always known his strength was amazing but he truly was an incredible talent.

As the crowds left, she was able to approach the team, Agon noticing and beckoning her forward.

She smiled brightly, diving into his arms. Fortunately he was in the mood to be praised, especially with his teammates eyeing her curiously.

"You were so amazing out there… I never knew American Football was such a big deal to you," Asami gently pulled his sunglasses up and onto his head so she could see his eyes.

"It's not really, just an interesting _hobby_ I picked up on," He smirked, kissing her fully.

Some of the upperclassmen cleared their throats at the display, Agon shifting back to pull his sunglasses down once more and give them a warning look. Surprisingly, they all backed down in submission, the undefeated team not _daring_ to challenge the genius that they owed this victory to.

"Yo, Ikkyu," Agon spoke; a shorter boy slipping through the surrounding teenagers to approach him.

"Good job today Agon-san, your passes were oni excellent as usual!" He grinned, becoming suddenly shyer when he noticed the female.

"Oh yes, I heard that there was a genius cornerback who also entered Shinryuji through the sports merit… it's nice to meet you!" She noted.

"A-Ah yes _agreed_ , thank you," His voice softened, blush spreading onto his cheeks, "You're…"

"Yeah she's my girlfriend; a real _looker_ , right?" Agon's hand latched to her hip in pride.

"D-D…Defi… _Of course!_ " Ikkyu finally stuttered out.

"Obviously. Anyway, Ikkyu's the only one around here with any _real_ talent, unlike Oujou. They actually thought with a team like that they had a chance?"

While Agon carried on the conversation, Asami anxiously peered at the other players faces, desperately searching for Kurita's familiar shape or Hiruma's attention-catching hair but even after scanning all of them carefully… they weren't there.

Maybe they hadn't been able to play or something came up? There had to be some kind of reason because they were _defiantly_ on the team… she'd seen the roster herself and they had all been scheduled to be a part of Shinryuji, that was certain.

Shortly later, the Naga's started to fall back off the field and into to the locker rooms, Agon bidding Asami a short goodbye with a questionable squeeze of her ass which turned her as red as Ikkyu had been earlier.

It was only one game; this didn't mean anything weird was going on just because her friends weren't here… She tried to convince herself of it but in an instant of worry, she carefully tapped Unsui's back before he also disappeared with the others.

"Hey Unsui… can I ask you something really quick? And by the way, I thought you were so great today, you both really surprised everyone.

He quickly brushed off the compliment, "Certainly, what's wrong?"

"Well um… you know Hiruma, also Kurita and Musashi; they're on the team but I didn't see them today, not even on the bench."

Unsui's expression fell just slightly she was hardly able to catch it, "Agon didn't tell you?"

"Tell me _what..?_ "

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's probably not my place to say; maybe you should ask him."

"No please… You know how he is; I want to know the truth." Her tone was shriller and now full of worry.

" _Asami…_ "

" _Please_ Unsui…"

The older twin seemed to think for a moment but with a heavy heart he finally revealed what she'd been desperate to know all this time.

"They were scheduled to be on the team, all three of them. They were until Agon found out."

Something about how he said it made the brunette's breath still.

"He stepped in and took the sports merit that was originally going to Kurita. You know him; he wouldn't need to even _try_ to study to take the entrance exam. Agon could pass it easily but he forced Kurita out on purpose." He hadn't held back a thing while explaining to her.

It was as if the air around her suddenly disappeared, physical pain coursed through her as she toiled over what she'd just been told.

Agon… the man she'd given her heart to… had done such a _cruel_ thing to someone who was so genuinely kind and gentle, singlehandedly _crushing_ his dream of joining Shinryuji and making it to the Christmas Bowl like they had decided that last year she'd spent with them.

She'd imagined Kurita's face beam with pride wearing the Naga uniform… his triumphant smile being replaced with hopeless tears. Joining Shinryuji had meant _so much_ to him, and Agon had stolen it from him in an instant… for his own twisted pleasure of hurting someone who always worked so hard for what he loved…

She winced, stumbling slightly before Unsui added, "I have to go, take care."

Absentmindedly her hand tugged at his sleeve catching him before he left.

"I should have known better _,_ _right?_ Is that… what you want to say?" Her voice quivered.

Unsui looked at her with pity, taking the hand she'd used to stop him and holding it carefully. "I chose to support him no matter what happened but _you_ still have a choice. It's not fair… and it never will be; _no one_ knows that better than _I_ do. You can't change him nor can anyone else, he has to decide _on his own_."

He then returned to his team as a numb feeling overtook her. She wanted to leave this place. It had been so happy just moments ago but now that couldn't be further from the truth.

Driving home, her vision blurred as the tips of her fingers felt cold as ice. When she finally reached her driveway, she withdrew the key and slowly rested her forehead against the steering wheel and let the tears flow.

She should have gone inside and went to sleep, but the images of those three wouldn't cease. Picking up their phone, she dialed his number in the empty house.

Before he asked, Asami shook with anger and interjected, " _Why_ did you do it..?! What did Kurita ever do to _you?_ "

There was a pause on the line before an amused chuckle. "Ahhh? You mean that fat piece of trash? He's way to fucking slow to even be _considered_ talented enough to join the best team,"

"Cut the _bullshit_ , he's just as good as anyone else!"

Agon had never heard her curse before and his laughter was cut short, "All three of them are _worthless trash_ , I don't need _failures_ like them."

"… You're _horrible_ … You did it just to torture them…"

"Talentless trashes like them don't deserve _anything_."

"They deserve better then _you_ ; better than a selfish bastard who _takes_ whatever he wants and thinks it's fun to treat everyone like fucking scum." She was enraged far more than she ever had expected, exploding in anger uncontrollably just like Hiruma had predicted she would.

"Who do you think you're talking to, _bitch?_ "

His voice was cold, cruel and without restraint. No, this is what he was like to most everyone else… she got better treatment for stupid reasons and even if those three were one of the few people she wanted to defend, she never could…against Agon Kongo, an _unmovable_ force.

He'd easily forced her back into place, his temper far more aggressive and intimidating: she knew she couldn't get him to feel any remorse for what he did… he _never_ would, not for Hiruma and his friends and not for her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you… I have to go," She spoke softer; giving up.

"That's what I fucking _thought_." And he hung up.

She stared at the phone on her lap without moving.

He'd keep cheating on her, treating her like dirt sometimes and ordering her around and she always _took it_ … not only from him but from _everyone_. It was out of her fear for him and of her parents disappointment she became this perfectionist, unwilling to be honest with anyone for fear of hurting their feelings and instead bottling the pain up for herself.

She couldn't love him and he certainly didn't love her... their relationship was all for show, because they had to be the perfect talented couple even though Agon couldn't care less about music and only liked her talent when it got him attention.

Asami couldn't do it any more, she'd finally found some relief to all her heartache and loneliness and she wouldn't let it go. She'd get back those friends no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kekeke, the largest information retrieval system in the history of Deimon is _finally_ set in motion! By means of pyramid scheme tactics, not a single name will escape unnoticed; even the smallest shred of potential will be carefully documented…"

"You mean we'll have a chance at making a better team before the next tournament?" Kurita gasped, snacking on some cake.

"I won't stop till this entire fucking high school kneels at my feet..!" Hiruma's eyes glimmered maliciously, eyeing his black book with glee.

"Losing out in the first round certainly gives us more time to prepare for the next tournament…" Musashi added, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah _that's…!_ " Kurita started but fell silent.

The quarterback and kicker glanced over at him curiously but quickly turned away, frowns forming when the center's eyes watered.

How could he escape the _guilt_ of both of his best friends transferring with him to Deimon when they could have easily continued on to Shinryuji and played on the best team? He wasn't as smart as them, but both Hiruma and Musashi… they didn't leave him even when their dream was farther away than ever.

Firing a few stray rounds from his gun, Hiruma growled, "Keep it down fucking fatass, no matter what we _promised_ we'd make it to the Christmas Bowl!"

Kurita wiped his eyes, looking over at Musashi who smiled and replied, "Yeah, we'll go together. You trust us, _right_?"

He finally laughed sheepishly, wondering what he'd ever done to deserve their friendship. "Yeah, _defiantly_ … To the Christmas Bowl!"

A scrawny looking upper classmen burst through the door of the clubhouse, panting to present the news to the blonde, "H-Hiruma-sama, I heard a new transfer student was looking to join the American Football club!"

" _Sama_?" The other two pondered silently.

"Oh really? _Interesting_ …" Hiruma cackled, curiosity getting the better of him.

"C-Can I maybe have… those photos back…? _Please_ …?" The boy added nervously, practically begging.

"I'll _think_ about it." The devil blew a bubble from his gum and shooed the stranger away who bowed graciously as he did so.

"A new member? We'll have to look into that tomorrow." Musashi scratched his head; school already being over for the day.

"Someone looking for us?! Wow, _amazing!_ I wonder who it is? They probably know how fun American Football is!" Kurita exclaimed.

There was a small knock at the door again, Hiruma turning his gun on it as it opened, "I already _told you_ I'd think about it!" He hissed but promptly stood speechless as well as the other two.

It was a face they recognized, eyes a light icy shade of blue that nervously stepped into the clubhouse, umber hair in long wavy curls that swayed along the length of her waist while her bangs were pinned up behind her head.

" _Asa-chan?_ " Kurita gawked, standing up.

She shyly waved at the shocked members with a female Deimon uniform on, "I was looking to join the American Football club… is there any opening?"

"You're _back!_ " He tossed her up into the air excitedly; amazing strength hurling Asami effortlessly she almost could have bumped her head on the ceiling.

"Ahhh! Ryokan, not _inside_ like this!" She squeaked, grabbing onto him in panic.

"Sorry! I'm just so _happy!_ " He gushed, squeezing her as gently as he could manage which still left her gasping.

"Give her some air, will ya? Can't start rumors that the club kills newcomers," Musashi grinned, standing up as well and patting her on the shoulder.

That wouldn't satisfy her though as she quickly embraced him, "I've missed you three _way_ more then you know," She laughed.

"And here I was hoping we'd actually get a willing player… _Damn_." Hiruma snapped.

"Sorry to disappoint you," She rolled her eyes, flipping him off and receiving a sharp amused laugh for it.

"We've got the whole original group back! It'll be great, there's no way we can't make it to the Christmas Bowl now!" Kurita cheered.

"That'll have to wait _for now_ , my old man needs me," Musashi glanced at his watch giving the three a parting wave before hurrying out to help his dad at work.

"See you bright and early in the morning, fucking old man!" Hiruma called out as he left.

"Oh yeah I have to get to the temple, I forgot!" Kurita yelped, grabbing his bag and sparing Asami one last hug before he started to leave as well. "You'll be there too tomorrow, right Asa-chan?"

"Wouldn't miss it," She nodded, smooching his cheek before he slipped through the door.

"Bye Hiruma!" He added, scuttling away.

It was just the two of them then in the clubhouse, silent except for the occasional snapping of gum until he finally spoke, "So you _finally_ show back up… huh? Fucking priss."

Her eyes locked with his; anxiety jolting up her spine along with the guilt she was trying to prepare to face. She'd left them with no warning, abandoning them without a word of goodbye.

"I'll apologize to both of them when I get the chance… but it was a much warmer welcome then I expected," She laughed half-heartedly, trying to brace herself for whatever he'd say. Asami would accept it, knowing she deserved whatever wrath he'd reserved for her.

"Don't be fucking stupid. That fatass loves you and the old man couldn't stay mad either."

"And _you?_ "

"It's not like I don't get _why_."

She felt her heart thumping in her ears, answers she wanted from him all taking second priority to trying to make up for everything.

"I was wrong. I knew he never cared about what was important to me… but I still let him control me, trying to convince myself that he'd be all that I needed… But Agon and I are done."

Hiruma didn't seem surprised, always having a knack for predicting the outcome of things. Maybe he'd seen this all coming but he didn't reply.

"I wrote him a letter… breaking it off…"

"A _letter_?! To that fucking dread?" She frowned to see Hiruma doubling over in laughter at the thought.

"You think I'd say it to his face..?" Asami sighed, taking a seat across from him.

"Fine _fine_ , what did he do?"

She cringed, eyes glued to the floor as if she was admitting something painful. "I knew that if I ever really told him everything… venting like you say to do… he'd probably shred whatever confidence I had left. I told him I was transferring and that I'd appreciate it if he didn't come see me again…"

"Oh I bet he took that like a _fucking champ!_ "

"Can you take this _seriously_ for one damn second?!"

He merely snickered and gestured her to continue, "You could probably guess how _that_ went…"

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Ahhh? You think this means anything? The fact that I had to put up with you for so long is fucking sickening, I just felt sorry for you. No matter what happens, you'll always just be my used up trash now; whoever you end up with… It'll be amusing to picture you trying to explain anything to them and every time you try, you won't be able to escape that."_

That now familiar pang echoed throughout her body; a definite hole that he'd left behind. Even if she had a hard time remembering the last time she truly felt welcome with him, he'd been her first everything.

She knew he didn't mean all of that as he'd wanted to degrade her; prodding at sensitive places that would hurt her and make her break completely. He'd been safe and familiar, promising to protect her… but she'd been able to overcome her fear of the unknown when she remembered Hiruma, Musashi and Kurita, three people who would treat her well without her even trying.

"Hey, snap out of it, fucking priss!"

She jolted out of her daze, forehead suddenly touching the barrel of a gun Hiruma was aiming straight at her.

"D-Don't point your gun at me, you _delinquent!_ " Asami snapped, swatting it away with the back of her hand.

Instead of a snarky reply he scoffed, "You surprised me."

"… Huh?"

That was unexpected.

"I wasn't sure if you'd bother with all this again; your reason for joining was _half-assed_ anyway so it doesn't make much sense why you'd come back."

She paused, warmth stirring in her chest, "I guess I transferred for the same reason you didn't leave Kurita behind to play at Shinryuji…"

Unable to read his expression, she continued, "I know I never gave you any good reason why before, but even if you didn't mean it Youichi, you _helped_ me especially."

" _Pff_ … how's that?"

"To take the first step and stop holding myself to impossible standards, even if you only told me to stop because it bothered you. It's still hard to be honest and speak bluntly but… I want to keep working on it and changing."

He sighed, glaring at her, "Stop giving me so much credit, I'm building a reputation of being a _demon_ at this school so don't ruin it with your soft-hearted bullshit, fucking priss."

She laughed softly, "Yeah yeah, I'll keep your secret..."

* * *

The whole school seemed to sense the change, eerie silence falling over Deimon within these last few months. Ever since the first years arrival, one person had taken everything by storm and there wasn't anyone there who didn't know his name.

The bleak atmosphere was unsettling; the lack of howling laughter at the expense of others absent.

"Yamaji-san, would you want to watch the basketball team's practice today? I noticed you like sports a lot so _maybe_ if…"

"Sorry, we always have a club meeting after school for practice…" She apologized with a wave, stepping outside with the acquaintance following her closely.

He frowned, cocking his head to the side, "For American Football? They don't even have enough members to fill the roster, right? I thought they were done for once that 60 yard magnum guy quit."

The manager paused, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Please _excuse me_ ," She murmured, leaving him in the dust without another word.

Hiruma had worked up such a fuss over the club, everyone was surprised that the infamous Mr. H had been so quiet lately, expecting him to have finally given up on having a decent team. Asami, however, knew the _real_ reason.

She slipped into the clubhouse silently, just in time to hear the hushed conversation between the two remaining players.

"Of course I fucking _checked_ , fucking fatass. He dropped out of school entirely just like he said." Hiruma refuted harshly, fist banging down on the table.

"B-But… there has to be something…"

"There's fucking _nothing_! You think I haven't figured that out?!"

It was like this most days, either a quiet anger simmering beneath the demon's cold stare or benches toppled over from his rage. This was a blow none of them were prepared for.

"He _promised_ … but now…" Kurita whimpered, turning to Asami when she placed a hand on his arm.

"But now he doesn't have a choice. He's given up everything to help his father… and yet we're the ones still _moping_ about it," She stated gravely.

Hiruma's look soured, suddenly cornering her, "Who the fuck is _moping_ , fucking priss?! What good are promises if shit _like this_ happens?"

"H-Hiruma, we're not _giving up_ …?" Kurita's eyes watered.

The blonde groaned angrily, kicking the practice gear in fury, "What does it _matter_ now that he's gone?! We can't get anyone to join willingly, unless magically next year some prodigy freshmen suddenly fucking fall into our laps, this is a waste of fucking time."

"Cut it out, you never give up unless the odds are 0% right?! We still have a _chance_ to make it," She snapped at him, unwilling to let all of this amount to nothing.

"The odds are even fucking worse with one year left. Hoping for a miracle is damn _stupid_." He scoffed.

Kurita stared downwards, disheartened by their captains words.

"No, you said it yourself that calling it all off and saying we did our best _isn't_ good enough." She replied sharply, "This team… you _said_ you'd make it to the top, all the way to the Christmas Bowl. If we don't have the potential to do it, you know better than anyone we'll just have to make it _ourselves!_ "

The Deimon center glanced wide-eyed at Hiruma who glared, "I'm so fucking pissed about this you can't even _begin_ to comprehend… But I fucking _know_. Musashi or not… I hate hoping and I _really_ fucking hate waiting but… We're still gonna be the fucking best without asking for any fucking favors from God or whatever the fuck's up there."

"The Devil Bats _will_ make it to the Christmas Bowl."

* * *

"What do you plan on doing with _that?_ " Asami pointed to the kicking tee Hiruma was eyeing.

"It stay's here."

"We're gonna wait for him then…?"

The blonde frowned in displeasure, setting the item on its own shelf. "There's no other choice." He finally stated; even with his poker face it was hard to hide the dire blow that'd been dealt to all of them.

It had been hard since the beginning, Kurita crying more times than they could count. So much disappointment and setbacks for their small team it almost felt hopeless with this deviating blow of a lost teammate and friend.

"Youichi… back then I was always too _scared_ to ask… Please tell me if you think… Agon did that to Kurita because of _me_..?"

The question took him off guard, staring at the brunette who, for the first time since he'd known her, was actually crying.

"It hurts to think about it… Kurita's dreams being taken away after he's only ever been so genuinely kind and sincere… I don't know how I can forgive myself when I think about how hard he's worked and how much he _deserves_ … all of you just deserve so much _better_ than this…" She clutched at the material of her shirt desperately, shamefully wiping her tears not as fast as they came.

" _Hey…_ "

Hiruma grabbed her forearms, forcing her attention up at him instead of how she'd been avoiding it.

"We aren't done, remember? All of this is gonna be worth it when we _win_. It doesn't matter what's happened between that time; we're making it all the way."

The crippling fear seemed to wash away with his steadfast gaze, absolutely certain and unyielding. It didn't have to matter; not one bit.

She couldn't help but close the distance between them, settling into his arms for the smallest amount of comfort and assurance.

"Don't get your _snot_ all over my uniform, fucking priss," He muttered, begrudgingly petting her hair, "And don't leave us again."

Asami sniffed, a small smile forming, "I _promise_."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mizumachi?! _Oh my God_ , Kakei what happened?!" Asami panicked, hands hovering over the blonde's arm with ceaseless worry.

" _Calm down_ Asa, it was just out of socket is all!" Mizumachi explained sheepishly, sling on his right arm. "Kakei made me wear it for the day cause he's a worrywart."

Her head whipped over to the slightly shorter of the two giants, eyes demanding answers.

Kakei Shun sighed, expression darkened as he glanced away from her.

Asami's jaw dropped, "I-It's not… _please_ tell me this has nothing to do with the practice match..?" She pleaded, ushering the two over to the nearest bench to explain.

Ever since she'd been caught spying on Kyoshin Poseidon with Sena before their match in the previous tournament, the high school girl had gone out of her way to acquaint herself with their football team since she'd once attended there herself. She had a soft spot for their players, especially for the two aces.

It was shortly after the Nationwide American Football Kanto matches had been announced that she got in touch with the pair again, Kakei informing her that their own team would participate in a practice match against Shinryuji by their request; most likely to compare their skills against a former competitor of their newest challenge… The first match against Deimon.

Kyoshin had accepted facing off against the Naga's to help them prepare for that match, which of course had perked Asami's interest as manager for the Devil Bats and she had wanted to know how the game had gone between them.

She almost wished she _hadn't_ heard the Poseidon's were going to Shinryuji since she'd been shocked into falling over that their first match was against the undefeated Naga's with a painful past tied to them.

Yes, they'd have to face them _eventually_ but…

Either way, she had to find out the results of their practice and use the intel but now her eyebrows knitted together in worry upon witnessing Mizumachi's injury: this wasn't a mere coincidence.

"I told ya not to worry about it, I took off all my gear so I might've deserved it," The blonde laughed, scratching his head with his free hand.

"Then it _did_ happen when you were practicing with Shinryuji…" She deadpanned, a familiar fear chipping at her thoughts.

Kakei's hand was clenched around his fist upon his lap. "That's right. They were way stronger than we expected… We couldn't score a _single_ point against them. The battle to make it to the Christmas Bowl was much more difficult than we were prepared to face."

Asami leaned back, "They've _never_ lost the Kanto tournament since the time the school was established and were probably pegged for the number one team among all the others in the region. Everyone in that team is dangerous, _especially_ …"

"You mean that Agon guy? He didn't even _play!_ Just tussled with me a bit and ran off for an interview," Mizumachi pouted.

"That was _more_ than enough to tell how strong he was Mizumachi, you were careless." Kakei scolded, "Agon Kongo is considered the best player on that team the few times he actually gets into the game. I didn't even face off against him but I don't know if I _want_ to."

The brunette tensed, "Wait, Mizumachi… _he_ was the one who did that to you?!"

"Yeah, he was pretty fast on his feet I gotta say but he coulda just tried to take me on instead of going straight for my arm." Mizumachi scoffed playfully, "Maybe I could have had more of a chance that way. Next time I won't go so easy."

"Are you _kidding_ me..?!"

Asami stood up, facing the two with an expression of hurt and anger. "He's always been so needlessly cruel… American Football was the one sport he could get away with it. I-I'm really sorry, I should have warned you or…"

Kakei stopped her from finishing, "I know you wanted to hear about the match but it sounds like _you're_ the one who knows more about Shinryuji here,"

"It's _not_ like…"

"Don't tell us you're one of their _fangirls?_ " Mizumachi joked.

Her face reddened, "I'll explain it some other time ok? Can you _blame me_ anyway? Tell me if you thought it was alright for Agon to do that!"

"Of course not," Kakei frowned even further if that was possible, "But we weren't going to complain to our _host_ ,"

" _Exactly_ … You made it clear earlier that you know Agon is free to do as he pleases, only participating whenever he feels like it and _no one_ will reprimand him for it. That's how it's always been, and that's why… we have to _win_." She insisted.

"I'm all for that; we'll cheer you guys on if you like!" Mizumachi grinned, pulling her arm so she fell back onto the bench with them.

She squeaked a bit as she was caught, unable to help but crack a smile at even Kakei's attempt at encouraging her, giving her a small pat on the back.

"We know firsthand how strong Deimon can be and now you have a full team, right?" Kakei nodded at her.

"He's right, even if our strategies didn't work on them… You're the team always coming up with new tricks." Mizumachi winked.

Asami blushed, grateful they hadn't pushed the matter when she'd all but completely revealed her grudge with Agon that she'd tried to hide. "Thanks you two… I'll owe you one after this. Now, of who you played against I need to know who you thought was a big issue,"

"I'd say that number-" Kakei started.

"Let's grab a bite first before we give her all the secrets!" Mizumachi interjected.

"Oh now I have to _bribe_ you?" She lifted a brow in fake accusation.

"Yep that's the price, and since my arm is so _hurt_ you should spoon-feed me."

" _Ha!_ In your dreams Mizumachi,"

* * *

" _No_. Hell no."

That was Asami's simple reply to the outfit held in front of her with a bikini top and matching skirt that was even skimpier then the usual cheerleading outfit.

"Not a chance." She repeated when it wasn't lowered in the slightest, Hiruma acting as if he simply hadn't heard her.

"Kekeke… what a shame… and it was a strategy only _you_ could pull off…" He shook his head slowly, smile unwavering.

"A strategy?! How does wearing _that_ equal a strategy?" She mocked the idea.

"It would have helped the team _so much_ too you know…" Hiruma went on, sighing dramatically and tossing the garment onto the table. "I thought you wanted to do all you could…"

"Of course I…"

He was getting to her… the one weakness to her procrastinating ways that would influence her to attempt the most ridiculous things: the thought of being helpful and important.

Her face contorted angrily, inwardly juggling his words and actually debating it to herself. Why was she even _considering_ wearing something like that to their football game tomorrow verse Shinryuji?!

"They're an _all boy's school_ ; try to tell me this won't distract them." He challenged, hands on his hips as he pressed her. He _knew_ she was cracking.

"But _I_ … and _that_ … and…" She glanced at the outfit again, horrified of this _'special weapon'_ that probably could only be filled out by her.

He was the devil, exploiting her desire to help.

" _One game_. One…. Game…."

This wouldn't end well at all.

* * *

As reporters eagerly buzzed around Shinryuji, Ikkyu carefully made his way over to Deimon's side, curious to see one out of the many pretty girls that followed the Devil Bats. He only wanted a small peek, nothing drastic like talking to any of them so it was harmless… right?

Whilst he made his way over, Mamori tripped with the water bottles in hand and they flew in all directions, one particularly dumped all over Ikkyu's uniform.

He stood there blandly, soaked from the head down. _Great…_

"I-I'm _sorry!_ " Mamori panicked, just then noticing that someone had gotten caught in the crossfire.

"Ah, it's nothing." He replied coolly, averting his eyes and appearing distant if you ignored the blush on his face.

"Mamori-saaaaaan!" Monta called out fondly, running towards her, "Towels to clean up the mess!"

He paused, recognizing the soaked figure, "I-Ikkyu-senpai!" He pointed.

" _Oh_ … Monkey-kun!" Ikkyu realized who he was as well.

" _WHAT?!_ " Monta screeched, stopped short when Mamori told him to calm down after which he immediately revoked his anger and happily addressed her.

Ikkyu watched them converse, annoyed the receiver had gotten in his way. He finally interjected, "Do you really think you can _beat me_ at catching today?"

Monta turned back around, bubbling with pride, "Of course! I promised Honjo-san… wait, I don't know if I'm allowed to say this… Anyway! I made a promise that I wouldn't lose to _anyone_ at catching!"

"With just _that_ level of skill?" Ikkyu questioned blankly.

Monta's eyes widened and after a short pause he replied without fail, " _Yes_ , that's right."

"Ikkyu?" A female voice called out and captured both of their attention.

Asami appeared before them clad in her custom cheerleading attire that emphasized her more generous feminine features and her eyes were wide upon seeing an old acquaintance.

" _A-Asami-chan?_ " Ikkyu blinked, dazzled by her appearance and unable to hide that anymore, "You're here…"

"Of course I am! Gotta cheer for Deimon," She giggled, oblivious to how her appearance was affecting him. "Youichi asked for you, Monta,"

The brunette continued on as if they were having a casual conversation, face glowing in pleasure to see him, "I was fortunate to catch you before the match started… Do your best and don't hold anything back! We'll do the same. Good luck,"

The Shinryuji receiver felt as if his very heart was being stolen away, hardly able to keep his composure when she locked eyes with him like that and looking so…

" _ERK-_ "

Ikkyu was yanked out of his trance by Yamabushi grabbing his ear and pulling him away.

"P-Please forgive us!" The upperclassman apologized to her as he roughly usurered his teammate away whispering to him furiously, "What do you think you're doing Ikkyu?! Going to see girls before the match… _I envy you_ \- No! _I mean_ , you're slacking off!"

"I'm sorry Ikkyu…" Asami shook her head quietly, knowing she'd had a strange effect on him and hoping it wouldn't hurt his game today.

From a small distance away, a demon grinned.

* * *

 _A once in a hundred years genius_

She was silent through the first half, simply watching… hiding behind the others as the slaughter began. Shinryuji was stronger, even more so than the last time she'd watched them but Agon was the same. Always the same.

As Hiruma declared the match over, even Asami was unable to open her mouth and protest. She always had believed in them and cheered them on through the hardest of matches but why _now_ couldn't she speak out and encourage them?

Monta couldn't beat Ikkyu in catching, Kurita couldn't overcome Yamabushi, and Sena wasn't able to defend against Agon or the dragonfly.

Those thoughts kept circling around her mind and she couldn't escape them. _"Tell them they can do it… Help them, don't just stand there!"_ Her mind pleaded for her to do something as she stared helplessly.

Asami stepped forward, heart beating wildly as she opened her mouth to speak out against the declaration of Game Over… but then _he_ saw her just before turning around.

Agon smiled; a chilling certainty and satisfaction in his expression that stopped her cold. There was a sharp, familiar wave of _fear_ that made her stomach drop and throat dry out.

He was enjoying this… thrilled by the prospect of crushing their dream. She'd only ever once been at the receiving end of his direct cruelty and she would _never_ forget it.

The brunette stepped back, eyes falling downwards as she faded into the background.

Crippled by fear, she couldn't help them now.

* * *

"With that it stays 35 for Shinryuji and 28 for Deimon, the match is over! The dream is over! The cruel time up!"

With only one touchdown, they would have closed the gap.

Asami's hands trembled; after all their hard work catching up… everyone couldn't get set up in time from so far down field… Kurita was…

"Haaa, it was easy because you had that _fat scum_ with you. That fat shit actually thought he could get into position in time… your dreams are over _trash_."

Her heart dropped.

"Kukuku… For forcing you out from Shinryuji, _I'm really glad_."

 _No_. This was so wrong…!

A bubbling heat pulsed through her veins and her teeth clenched shut. It wouldn't end this way because Kurita and Hiruma… Yukimitsu's help in the match and Sena's exhaustion… Monta's aerial victory was all…

"Time Keeper! Turn the clocks back!"

There was a small hole just outside the boundaries of the field near where Agon had tackled their wide receiver… and just like that, there was one more chance.

* * *

"The fierce fighting of the second half, the score in the end is 36-35! Now finally, the ones who defeated the undefeated Gods… _Deimon Devil Bats!_ " The announcer bellowed as the crowd burst into applause and cheers.

 _"YA-HA!"_

Among Mamori, Suzuna, and coach Doburoku, Asami was the only one who ran onto the field; the only one of them who _knew_ just how different this match was… for those three that dreamed of joining the Naga's and fighting to the Christmas Bowl.

"Ryokan..!" She yelled, leaping at him knowing he would catch her.

"Asa-chan!" He cried in turn, lifting her up with ease.

She clung to him pitifully, words jumbled as she tried to speak, "You were the one who… You're _just_ … You would have been too good for Shinryuji; they'll never _deserve_ you, ok..?"

Asami felt pathetic as she was tearing up in her attempt at expressing this; Agon had been wrong about both him and Hiruma… and she was ashamed that she'd been too petrified to properly cheer them on like they deserved.

"D-Don't _cry_ Asami, all of us… going to Deimon was the best I could of ever wanted all along," He tried to assure her but set her back on the ground as the rest of the team grouped around him to attempt to toss him in the air like they had Sena. Needless to say… that didn't go well.

She laughed along with them as they tried to squirm out from underneath Kurita's large and rather heavy body they'd hoisted in the air before realizing the consequences.

"Are we going to give Hiruma-san a lift in the air too…? It's _scary_ …" Sena whimpered from behind the blonde.

"Ah _yes!_ L-Let's…" Monta started, creeping up as well.

"You can stop being cheerful _fucking brats!_ " Hiruma pelted them with bullets as the two screamed and fled, "It's ok to lift people only when we _win!_ "

He grinned, "Kekeke, in the upcoming semi-finals the _real_ monster is waiting there with its arms opened,"

"Yes, he's different than the idling Agon. A genius that got his abilities through effort… _Shin Seijuro_." Musashi added, catching everyone's eyes.

Asami paid no mind to that and took advantage of the distraction by latching onto Hiruma who immediately scowled and tried to pull away.

"You _deserved_ this… and I'm sorry that I wasn't…" She started.

"That you didn't think we could _do it?_ How many times do I have to fucking _remind_ you of that promise?!" He groaned in complaint, picking at the bow in her hair when she kept hanging on to him.

"I won't doubt it again… You won it with all of your strengths and even if I had nothing to do with it I'm… _thankful_."

She wouldn't be selfish enough to take their win against Shinryuji as a personal victory, as if proving that she'd made the right choice and the people she cared for had pulled through and made themselves strong.

Beating Agon meant… the first step to her overcoming the stumbling block he'd become in her life. His talent and superiority wasn't absolute, and everyone was capable of doing amazing things with true effort. Asami didn't know if she'd ever be able to fully explain how much this game had touched her heart.

Hiruma snapped her out of her thought process, flicking her forehead to make her wince away, "You think I did it _alone_? Or it was only the fucking fatass or Eyeshield 21? Everyone did their part, and we're gonna keep it that way until we get to the end."

She nodded bashfully, glowing with pride in all of them.

"Now get off me, we're on public television for fucks sake,"

"But I'm comfy…."

"I'll shoot your ass,"

"Fine… _jerk_."


	8. Chapter 8

"The Deimon Devil Bats proceed to the _finals!_ "

They finally were about to face the last hurdle to the Christmas Bowl and caught everyone by surprise; working their way up like they'd promised.

After being completely soaked, Asami had to change before returning home after their deserved celebration with having shed tears with the rest of them. It had been too close for comfort as expected verse Oujou, but this was their last year and Deimon simply _had_ to make it.

She slipped into the house quietly, still giddy from all the excitement when her father called her name. "Yeah I'm back!" She answered, approaching the living room.

Her mother turned off the T.V. when Asami entered, a questionable sign that put the teenager on edge.

"So your father heard some _interesting_ news from one of his coworkers today…" She started.

"Turns out his son," Mr. Yamaji interjected, "Is rather into the American Football scene of Japan and he was surprised to hear our name today, more specifically… _yours_ , Asami."

Her heart suddenly dropped; an icy wave of panic washing over here as she held their gaze.

"I can't say I was inclined to believe him considering my daughter's a _musician_ … but there you were on the screen."

"I was…" She shakily tried to explain.

He interrupted, "Not only that, but those choral clubs and instrumental practices you've been attending so diligently… I had your mother look into them, not to mention that trip to America. You've _lied_ to us ever since you transferred to that high school."

She wanted to run away, everything screaming at her like she was trapped in complete dread, entirely helpless and knowing that there was no quick fix. In her mind she was repeating apologies and regretting every single lie that would be counted against her. Their looks were everything that frightened her since the beginning; disappointed in her.

Her inner perfectionist was having a terrible time feeling so worthless and cornered that she spoke a soft apology to them.

" _Sorry?!_ If you were sorry about any of this then you wouldn't have done it!" He frowned coldly.

"We just can't believe you'd lie to us like that, we only ever _trusted_ you." Her mother added.

This was the feeling she'd been running away from and always so certain it'd get back to her.

"I-I wasn't _trying_ to… I just couldn't… I couldn't say no to you about anything, I was too afraid to…"

"So this is a better alternative?! Just what the hell were you thinking, Asami?"

"It's not… I know, I'm _sorry_ …" She was unable to help the shaking of her voice when the tears started coming.

"That's not good enough anymore, you've really lost our trust."

Even though she was sobbing, the conversation continued as they inquired every detail of what she'd been doing. It was the most painful conversation she could ever recall and utterly degrading. Finally they let her go and she dashed away to her room, thankful for being able to escape prying eyes from witnessing her wretched pain.

As she cried, her cellphone rang with Hiruma's custom ringtone. Since she became manager, he'd given her one to keep contact with regularly as one of his spares. She was reluctant to answer it knowing she wouldn't be able to hide how upset she was, especially to his acute ears.

"H-Hello?"

He seemed to pause like he was considering changing the initial greeting, obviously getting an idea as to what was going on.

"What happened." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Youichi I…" Asami faltered.

"They watched the fucking game, _didn't they?_ "

So he did find out that easily.

"Something like that…"

He didn't reply, merely snapping his gum into the receiver.

Asami wiped her eyes, resisting the urge to tear up again. She defiantly didn't want to place her burden on him but since he'd probably figure out what happened anyways, as long as she didn't act as troubled as she was.

"But don't worry about it ok? I'll… figure something out…" She tried to convince him though she was lying about the hope of returning to the team.

"I'm coming over."

"Wait _what_?!" The brunette's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Y-You _can't!_ My parents are already angry enough with me, if they catch you here…"

"It's your own damn fault that I have to drag my ass out there anyway. If you'd quit acting like there's no fucking issue then I wouldn't have to but you always have to keep it to yourself like a _fucking idiot_."

"Youichi…"

"I'll be there in five," He stated before the tone sounded.

* * *

She was startled when there was a tapping at her window, taking a second to throw away her used tissues and at least try to look like _less_ of a mess. Pulling away the curtains, she was met with a familiar pair of green eyes and wild blonde hair, unlocking the window and pulling it up so he could slip inside.

Hiruma had never visited her like this, her parents knowing nothing of him but she wasn't surprised that he knew where she lived; even knowing where her room was exactly could have been _unsettling_ to most.

Luckily he was slim enough to fit through, imagining someone like Kurita couldn't dream of entering this way.

Her voice was low when she addressed him, "My parents still…"

"Don't bother, their car was gone when I came in." He interjected. She was probably too used to the blonde having all the answers since she hadn't been listening for their departure.

Asami finally sat down on her bed, eyeing him carefully from where he stood tall, snapping his gum and glancing over her room. It wasn't anything special aside from a few posters and awards hanging on the walls, a desk jam-packed with all colors of candles and religious decorations. He huffed, finally turning back to her.

Her upper lip trembled as he did, almost wishing to keep his observant gaze off of her guilty features.

"They know everything… _all_ of it. It was my fault… why didn't I just _tell them_ sooner…? But then how can I know they'd have allowed me to do all this…? I don't know but I… I made so many mistakes…"

Her hands clenched into fists as she fought to speak, sobs returning to steal her breaths with involuntary gasps. "I'm _sorry_ … I'm so sorry I made you lie… I let them down and now… I'll never be able to keep my _promise_ …"

The Christmas Bowl: their dream and her own oath to never abandon her friends again.

"It was easier to lie to them; I wasn't going to put up with playing with possibilities on whether those stuffy religious freaks would keep you away or not." He frowned, crossing his arms, "But I guess that was a fuck up on my part. It's people like that who care more about the shitty morals behind everything instead of the _good_ it brings that are a pain in the ass to deal with. They'll be too busy being pissed about the lying to see what it did in the end."

Asami didn't want Hiruma to feel any kind of responsibility for this, not after all the doors he'd opened for her and how much she'd enjoyed high school as a result. She'd never loved school before that.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why I thought if I didn't _do_ anything about it, my problems would just go away…" She murmured.

"Stop _blaming_ yourself fucking priss. It doesn't change anything." He scolded her.

She buried her face in her hands, tears welling in her eyes, "There's nothing that I can do either… who knows when they'll accept my apology?"

Hiruma sat down next to her, hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall, "Well I could always _blackmail_ them into letting it go."

"I _can't_ … I couldn't possibly…"

"They're being fucking persistent about stupid shit and have always guilted you into things your whole damn life and you're still gonna _defend_ them?! You know that pressure is what made you so paranoid and guilt-ridden, _right?_ "

It was true, her father and mother always pushed her to succeed in ways that damaged her. She couldn't just ignore some things they said; Asami had always been too sensitive and developed acute fear of disappointing anyone with her own 'selfish' decisions.

The tears free-flowed, despising the weakness of crying in front of him yet unable to help the tremendous burden of betraying them again.

"Youichi, I couldn't bear to keep _hurting_ them… even if they drove me into a corner, I know they still try their best to help me even if they make the wrong decisions. If I kept causing them pain like this… it'd hurt more than _anything_."

He sighed, expression frustrated. Musashi had returned to them but the quarterback wasn't prepared to lose anyone else since that time and hated nothing more than feeling powerless to change things.

"I can't make miracles happen like stopping someone from being sick, but people's minds can be changed. I'll fix this, since I did get you into it."

"Don't say that; I was the one who wanted to follow you three… it was _my_ choice."

"Let it go, fucking priss. You're already getting on my nerves with that self-sacrificing shit."

She quieted, unwilling to show her face to him, "I know you don't _like_ it when I say mushy stuff but… if you could just…"

He sat back up straight, glancing through the wavy curtains of hair that kept her hidden, not daring to part it for any resemblance to a genuine gesture of _concern_. That's _not_ what he did; if Hiruma was ever kind, it was hidden behind callous denial or misconstrued as self-serving means he manipulated into _looking_ that way.

Asami hadn't been fooled by his attempts at seeming cruel to disguise compassion in a long time, and even if she was ashamed, she was also grateful to have a friend to depend on when she lacked the strength to do it herself… Something she'd never considered before the blonde had seen through her in the first place.

"Tell them I _believe_ in them… if I can't say it myself when that day comes."

He stood back up, hands stuffed angrily into his pockets before climbing through the window he'd come in through giving her one final glance with unwavering confidence.

"You'll baby those kids during the finals; that's not _my_ job. Don't think you'll get out of work that easily so long as _I_ have a fucking say."

* * *

Youichi Hiruma knew people well. At least 90% of the time, he could accurately read someone and predict what they would do and it was precisely that which made winning so easy with the right resources.

Almost everyone was so _predictable_ and simple-minded; he'd string them along like puppets as if their path was something they imagined was what they wanted when it was all carefully calculated by the commander from hell.

Emotion was another weakness that was easy to manipulate, invoking pity or taunting would be simple to do for the common idiot mind… but even the simpletons had their stubborn pride they'd often favor in comparison to something worth far more. These people were set in their ways and while sometimes it made his job easier, other times there was just no way around it.

It wasn't often that Hiruma made sacrifices for others. He'd gamble at high stakes but there were some he'd never betray and even if he lost everything for that, he'd have no regrets.

At the time, he'd given up being on the best team in Kanto, the Shinryuji Naga for the sake of a friend. He wasn't a demon, even if he always _acted_ the part. He loved just like normal people even if he wouldn't show it in the usual way. He'd put all his effort into that which he cared about, no obstacle or hardship he would allow to halt his progress when he had his goal in sight.

To some it was frightening but to those who could tell… it was _inspiring_. He was annoyed to have stooped so low, but he'd be damned to cut his losses after all of this.

Hiruma slipped the disk into the mailbox, cursing silently at himself as he did so but there was no turning back. After everything was said and done, he'd steal it back and burn the only copy but for now… he'd wait.

* * *

"Asami, can we talk to you for a second?" Her mother peeked into her room, earning a nervous nod from the teenager.

She left behind her laptop and cautiously stepped into the living room with hands clasped in front of her. "Yes…?"

"We wanted to talk to you about all this again," Her father added.

A ripple of fear jolted through her, grip on her own hands tightening.

"This time I want to hear… _why_ you joined that sports club in the first place."

"I'm _sorry_ , I shouldn't have…" She started, already feeling remorse itching at her again.

"No, that's not what I meant. I know last night we weren't _listening_ as well as we should have but now we'd like to understand a little better." Mr. Yamaji sighed.

The brunette was puzzled, expecting them to continue not caring for her own personal reasons, at least not so soon. True that they hadn't wanted to hear anything less than apologies the other night but she was accustomed to that and had been prepared for further probing.

The small amount of courage buried in her heart, a blossoming seed that she'd been trying to nurture behind her parent's back was telling her to speak what she wanted instead of what they'd like to hear.

"You always knew that I never really felt _close_ to anyone at school… I didn't want to let them down with how I really felt and it was easier not to open up but… in Deimon's American Football club I actually…" She gulped, "For the first time in my life was able to be _honest_ about everything and felt safe enough to make real friends…!"

"And I know I'm not cut out for sports, but I just wanted to be around them and help them however I could. I was afraid of losing that, even if we don't always have a lot in common… I appreciate them _so much_ ," Her heart thumped painfully loud in her ears awaiting their reply.

Asami's mother glanced down, "We should have been better listener's; we know that now. It's just, your father and I always thought you were so wonderful and special that you wouldn't have trouble making friends. We were so focused on trying to help you improve on your talents and showing the world your light that we didn't understand what you really wanted."

"She's right, we've always believed in you but maybe you weren't ready for all that pressure at such a young age. Just because your mother and I were always focusing on the future doesn't mean _you_ have to do the same. Either way, we know you'll succeed." Her father spoke, tone gentler then she'd known.

"How did you… know?" She stuttered, "It was always so hard for me to tell you things because I never wanted to let you down or make you feel like you needed to change things for me…"

"We just want you to be _happy_ , even if we haven't always done a good job of showing it." Her mother admitted, pulling her only daughter into a hug.

"I'm sorry it's hard to talk to us about that sort of thing… We'll work on it, I promise." Mr. Yamaji stroked his daughter's hair and watched her ice blue eyes cloud with tears.

"Ok… _ok_ …" Asami sobbed, so relieved that they'd finally seen through her. Her parents finally understood what she was struggling with.

As the family of three went out for dinner, her mother casually added, "We were a bit shocked, your friends were rather strange but they seem to care about you a lot."

"Wait, did you meet them?" She asked, shocked.

"We only saw that DVD that was in the mail," Her father pointed out, taking a sip of his drink.

"What DVD?!"

"How about we show you when we get home, ok?"

Strangely enough, when the Yamaji family returned that evening, both parents swore they left the case on the kitchen counter; searching under a small stack of paper and checking the entire area for the missing disk.

Unfortunately it seemed to have _disappeared_ completely, and Asami would never be able to see what Hiruma pulled together at last second to return to her parent's good graces and be able to freely manage the Devil Bats with their blessing.


	9. Chapter 9

"We've called you four, who were finalists in the Christmas Bowl. I want you to create the _strongest_ Japanese team with your own hands! Not because of orders from the association; I want you guys to negotiate with the players yourselves."

* * *

"It's _useless_ … I can't get in touch with Hiruma-san. I thought about asking him for advice but… I wonder where he is…" Sena sighed, flipping his phone shut.

"Let's start by ourselves." Monta suggested, "By gathering the guys we _defiantly_ want as teammates!"

"I see your meeting is over?" A new and distinctly female voice chimed in making the Deimon players as well as Yamoto and Taka turn around in surprise.

"H-Hey Asami-chan! How'd you know about this?" Monta hopped backwards, baffled.

"Aren't you one of Deimon's cheerleaders?" Yamato inquired.

A vein pulsed on the girl's forehead, tiny atmosphere of tension on the brink of breaking loose.

"A-Ah no s-she's our _manager_ …!" Sena quickly added, relieved when Asami beamed angelically at the four of them.

"That's right, Youichi is away on business so I was sent to help you decide on players for the Japanese team or, in his own words, _'Don't let that runt and monkey get soft-hearted and invite mediocre shrimps because they feel sorry for their asses!'_ "

Monta and Sena paled, whimpering a small, " _Yes ma'am._ "

"But anyway… who's the first player to come to mind?"

The two thought for a second but quickly shouted in unison, "Shin-san!"

* * *

"Yamato and I are going to gather players in Kansai."

"I'm sure I can leave Kanto in your hands," Yamato declared, heading back and leaving Sena, Monta, Asami, and Shin to recruit.

As the four of them headed out, Shin spoke up, "Players from the whole country? If we talk about sheer _ability_ , the player I defiantly want on the team is…"

Sena and Monta merely stared, asking who he meant while Asami crossed her fingers behind her back, pleading something silently.

"Agon Kongo." The linebacker finally answered.

The shorter boy's began to sweat while the lone female exhaled a highly disappointed sigh, face-palming herself.

" _Hiiiiiiieee_ ….. O-o-o-of course, _right_ … even if inviting him is _scary_ …" Sena shivered.

"That guy doesn't seem at all like the type to bother with something like a _world cup_..!" Monta laughed nervously, a bit hopeful in that statement.

Asami tugged at her hair, eyebrows knitted downward in frustration, "I wouldn't count on it… if there's fame and money on the table, I _doubt_ he'd pass it up."

Shortly after, there was a commercial regarding the world cup announcing its reward and it only took a few seconds for Sena's phone to go off.

"I have a bad feeling…" Asami mumbled, watching Shin glance over at the runningback curiously.

"Agon-san was the one to ask first… _'Make me a team member'_ he said… I wonder how he got my phone number..?"

"He was _defiantly_ watching the T.V. just now, huh..?" Monta made a face.

"I'm glad since he's strong… but it's so scary…"

"But still it's awesome… seriously _awesome!_ If you get the best players prize at the championship… It's not a faraway dream anymore; the world of pros is within reach!" Monta grinned.

"The individual prize is not something you must aim for. The priority should go to winning the match's first." Shin stated, serious as always.

"Ah, yes!" Sena agreed.

"Yes that's right! Fired up, _max!_ "

"You can't win alone in American Football. For us backs, we can't do a thing if we don't have linemen as vanguard." Shin continued.

"If it's about linemen… Kurita-Senpai!" Monta pointed, "We can invite him easily I guess…"

"The problem is…" Sena started, both of their faces falling as they remembered something at the same time.

" _That guy_ … Right…"

" _Hiiieee_ … Why are there so many scary people…?"

"Oh God, not _him_ …" Asami groaned.

* * *

They caused a scene as usual, not like they'd be able to avoid it with Gaou's predatory eyes shining like a beast's as well as Shin's unwaveringly focused stare and Agon spouting death threats, tossing someone out of his way within the first few seconds of their arrival.

Other customer's at WcDonald's cowered in fear, recognizing the fearsome group as Kanto's strongest American Football players and gossiped as they watched them.

It certainly was a sight to behold as Gaou's impossibly muscled arms with ripped sleeves tore off the wrapper of his custom 'giga burger,' with meat patties stacked and quickly consumed within the span of a few seconds.

Shin sat between them with nothing but a cup of water lying on the table across from his crossed arms and head bowed in thought.

Agon, as usual, paid no heed to common courtesy as his arms were spread wide to take up as much space for his elbow's as possible as well as setting his left foot upon the table carelessly just in front of Monta's tray.

As for the shorter pair, they sat rigid in their seats across from them and silently feared for their lives.

Asami sat reluctantly next to Shin who thankfully blocked her view of an unhappy genius who hadn't seen her since Shinryuji's loss.

"Ah? I thought this was a player meeting, not _'bring your bitch to practice'_ day." He sneered.

She carefully set her elbows on the table, hands folded as her chin lightly set on them, "I'm representing Youichi today, _thank you_."

"Who said that slimy trash was invited?" He challenged.

Monta and Sena thought to pipe in but the brunette had prepared in case something like this were to happen and she kept her temper on a tight leash. Since the Devil Bat's had beaten the Naga's, she'd felt the constant fear of confronting Agon melt away. It proved that he could be beaten and she wouldn't let herself suffer any more.

"Of course he'll participate in the team as well; he was a finalist in the Christmas Bowl and his strategies and pinpoint accuracy will be _vital_ to the team." She explained, earning a begrudging scoff from Agon meaning he'd at least agree on that point.

Gaou soon tired of the petty exchange, adding, "First, there is one man defiantly necessary for the team. The _only_ man that can rival me in power… Kurita."

Deimon's receiver and runningback both got excited, Monta exclaiming, "Ooooh awesome! Gaou and Kurita-senpai; it'll be the strongest line..!"

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh?_! Like you could use that slow-footed trash!" Agon protested.

Gaou's face darkened, "… _Trash?_ Are you talking about Kurita?"

Anyone with eyes could notice the threat behind that question, two shorter teens tensing while Asami bitterly watched. She may not have liked Gaou in the slightest but he at least wasn't ignorant enough to think Kurita was a pushover.

"Do I have to say it _twice_ for you to hear? We don't need Kurita, you brawn idiot," Agon mocked, " _Kukuku,_ well if you're willing to give me the 300 million I'll lose if that fat trash pulls us down, I don't _mind_ though."

In an instant, Gaou's hand came down hard on the far table Agon was resting his foot on, the loud snap of wood breaking in two and the metal beam beneath it bending towards the ground like a cylinder of clay being squashed.

Sena and Monta panicked, leaning backwards in shock as Shin merely picked up his water to avoid it from getting caught in the crossfire. Even Asami shrunk back into her seat and leaned away from the raging monster of Gaou which set her nestled tightly next to Shin.

With his godspeed reaction, Agon jumped out of the way in time, raising his arm and grinning madly, "I don't feel like going against your stupid strength _head on_. I'll teach you what a fight is about…"

The two lunged at each other as a loud thump resounded from their blow's being blocked by Shin's arms who stood up between them to stop the fight before things got worse.

With unwavering eyes, he stated, "The one who knows most about a lineman is another lineman. We have to respect the opinion of a _specialist_ for each position."

"No matter what your opinion is of him, Kurita is absolutely _necessary_ , Agon Kongo. Against the world's best teams, no matter how many powerful players we gather, it _won't_ be enough."

Taking a bite of his burger, Agon scoffed, "All that fuss about _Kurita_ , are you all homos with a fat guy fetish? If you want him on the team no matter what then do it so he's not in my way. Because _I'll_ be the one getting the 300 million."

"Other linemen too… Even if they don't have a power like me or Kurita, there are other men with a boiling spirit: Banba from Taiyou, Yamabushi from Shinjiryu, and Ootawara from Oujou." Gaou added.

"Call Ikkyu. Only that guy can be used." Agon's only recommendation.

They collected others as well like Mizumachi and Kakei Shun for the line, receivers including Sakuraba and Tetsuma, Riku as a safety, and as for quarterbacks…

"We should get two of them." Shin stated, "Kid for quick passes and for trick plays…"

Well, that was _obvious_ , right?


	10. Chapter 10

The next match for Japan was the quarterfinals against Militaria. That morning as the team headed out to enjoy their free time, a car came hurling to a screeching halt right next to them as a familiar voice called for Hiruma and Kid to get in.

"Didn't you _hear_ me you trashes?! The one with the piercings and cowboy hat," He called at them, apparently ready to make his selfish intentions known.

As the two of them slipped into the back seat from the driver's side, Asami sauntered onto the passenger's side and took shotgun, earning a glare from Agon.

Everyone else from the team watched them in curiosity from the sidewalk.

Before he could say anything, she pulled out a few papers, "Knowing your driving habits, I'd rather not have our best player's _jailed_ for something as petty as a speeding ticket or reckless driving in case you get pulled over while enjoying a nice chat with our quarterbacks, _ok?_ " She side-eyed him, daring Agon to kick her out.

He scoffed, stepping on the accelerator, "As if I'd get _pulled over_."

"Better safe than sorry, or in this case better not to disobey our host country's _laws_ ," She buckled up knowingly.

"I liked it better when you weren't a _know-it-all bitch_. Now as I was saying, you trashes should be thankful I've arranged for the three of us to have this little conversation so we can peacefully make a deal," He began _'compromising.'_

"You trashes give up the quarterback position for me, that's the condition; do that and I'll cooperate seriously." Agon stated.

"It came to this after all huh..?" Kid sighed, "In American Football, the quarterback is the one that stands out the most. It's true that the one with the best chance to get the MVP title and the 300 million is the quarterback."

He sat back in his seat, " _I_ don't mind. If that way you'll seriously lend us your strength…"

"No way." Hiruma interrupted, "Because as a quarterback, Kid is _better_ than you."

" _Ahhh?_ "

Agon suddenly turned the wheel, pushing the gas and slamming into the car on the passenger side, breaking the side door mirrors on both cars and giving Asami a bump on her head from the collision with the window.

If it only wasn't Agon pushing her buttons, she defiantly would have chewed his ass out. Fortunately the serious atmosphere also kept Hiruma from laughing at her.

"Kukuku, if you _don't_ accept it, I'll just get in an accident at 150KM/H so the two of you get crushed. I'm the only one with an airbag in here."

"I don't understand, rather than going all the way to get us in that situation, it would have been much simpler to quietly beat us down _directly?_ " Kid glanced up, "It'd be easy with _your_ strength, right?"

" _Kekekeke!_ The fucking dread isn't a simplistic idiot either; he knows it'll be hard if we don't have _all_ the members after that, especially against America. This isn't an opponent we can hope to defeat without all the members of the Japanese team."

Clearly it wasn't a careless plan, but certainly a drastic one involving threatening their lives… as sirens rang out behind them, Asami groaned. "I _told_ you this would happen!"

She clung to her own seat as Agon made no reply, simply swerving around cars with the narrowest of gaps, barely avoiding collisions with his unbelievable reflexes.

"How about if we just gave you the 300 million?" Hiruma suggested, "Whether it's me, Kid, Shin, or Sena… whoever from Japan gets it, no matter what it'll take I'll get you the _full prize_."

Agon gave the blonde a skeptical look, not expecting such a generous offer.

"What about the second prize? Joining the NFL." Kid asked. "Right now, you don't mind right? If we settle it now."

"Ahh, I don't care so long as I get the 300 million. I'm not interested in a masochistic world where you get to play American Football all day and night. Kukuku… even if I say I don't want it, if you _want_ to give it to me…" Agon chuckled.

Hiruma paused, smiling, "I won't let you have _that one_."

"Ahhh? You don't want the money but you'd join the NFL? It should be the opposite, you idiot."

"With my physical ability, it wouldn't be possible to get in through a _normal_ tryout. It's my first and last chance. I don't need a reason for that; as long as I play I'll struggle to the death to get to the top… because that's how it's fun."

Asami glanced back, noting how Kid's face seemed to reflect the understanding that she felt as well.

"… Struggling to the death to get the top is… _fun..?_ " Agon murmured, "I don't get it… Ever since we've known each other, I've never understood what you're talking about…"

* * *

" _Hiiiieeeee_!"

"Stop running away and take it like a man, Sena!" Mizumachi yelled, shirtless as usual and swim diving at the running back as he swerved around the room at full speed to avoid his pursuers with pillows clasped tightly in their hands, prepared to swing as soon as his head was in range.

Those with true courage took on Shin with his trident pillow, mostly heavy weights like Banba and Kurita who could endure the far from cushy blow while Monta jumped around yelling "CATCH MAX!" every time he caught one of the soft projectiles out of the air.

Asami stood guard from her makeshift tent/fortress, every once in a while catching someone unaware, especially those Ha-Ha brothers who couldn't spot her in time before she ducked back down into place.

Ikkyu stood up to the plate, a single pillow in his hand as he took on Shin, "The title as the _best_ … letting you have it for free is impossible!" He charged at him, linebacker accepting his challenge and they engaged in glorious yet _gentle_ combat.

"Go Ikkyu! Destroy the trident pillow technique!" Asami cheered, trying to aim when Shin's back was turned but ended up misfiring. Fortunately Monta caught most stray shots, and hers was no exception.

"It's a _pillow fight_ you know, what's the point of looking so _badass?!_ " Kuroki scowled at the duel, soon toppling over when Suzuna hit him over the head with a laugh.

Komusubi then eyed the fallen brother with a sneer causing a chorus of _"Hahhhh?!'s"_ that resulted in the three pouncing on the smaller lineman.

"What're ya doing stuck in here! Get in the action!" Mizumachi encouraged Asami out of the blue, discovering her hideout and surprising her.

"Of course not, my aim is terrible and I'm pretty sure _few_ people in this room know the meaning of _restraint!_ " She insisted with a squeak, thanking God Gaou was absent.

" _FLY_ ASA-CHAN!" The tall blonde called out, tossing her into the fray without warning making her squeal as feminine as Sena had earlier.

"NooOoooOooOOoooOO!" Asami yelped, spinning out to avoid the action that was assaulting her on all sides.

Then just as quickly as she'd been shoved into peril, something latched onto her hip and sped her away from each pillow projectile and massive player, swifter then she was able to keep tabs on until the graceful escort to the sidelines of the pillow fight.

"You're not _hurt_ , are you?" Her mysterious savior asked causing Asami's heart to thump loudly.

She glanced down at the shorter male, shocked to notice Riku Kaitani had smoothly rescued her from certain death.

"I-I'm _fine_ , thank you!" She replied quickly, absentmindedly fixing her hair.

"Oh good, sorry about that, I guess this is the first time we've _actually_ had a conversation." He scratched his head, smiling at her.

The brunette gulped, realizing he was right and remembering why that was…

It had been a few days after the conclusion of the Christmas Bowl when Hiruma decided to strike while the iron was hot and throw a Deimon recruitment festival, inviting literally everyone in the American Football scene whether they had a team or not.

Cunning as the blonde was, he'd organized a rather specific section that Asami had reluctantly agreed to…

Quite like Karin had her own fanbase and merchandizing, Hiruma had been struck with a wicked idea to exploit their rather appealing manager who always had a tendency to _shirk off_ her responsibilities in favor of letting Mamori take charge… In her defense, Anezaki was _better_ at them anyway.

Her section had been a full house, gawking male athletes giving her dreamy looks from her spot on the stage as Kurita read questions out of a box for the special, "How to Win Over Asami Yamaji, Deimon's Heart-Stopping Beauty!" Needless to say, she had to try very hard not to appear as completely embarrassed as she felt. High School boys were so ridiculous for buying into this scam, paying for seats to the event.

She'd put on her most charming look and faced the crowd with a flirtatious wave, prepared to answer the questions.

"So what type of guy do you like?" The first question stated.

Asami tapped her chin, a hand on her hip as she swayed for show, thinking up what would be true as well as appeasing for the blonde devil that grinned from backstage. "I like men who are good at American Football of course,"

Whispers rose from the stands as she continued, "But also ones… who are both _cool_ and _cute!_ If I had to give an example…" She pondered, remembering a certain impressive individual, "Someone just like _Riku Kaitani!_ "

That set everyone off in an uproar, crowding around Riku who was shocked and confused, having never even had a decent conversation with the woman.

She felt a little bad even if she'd been honest, also adding a second example, "And of course, _Ryokan Kurita_ ," She beamed, winking at the center.

This caused even _more_ of a panic with everyone yelling, "Kurita is _cool and cute?!_ What the hell?!"

That'd certainly been a laugh… well up until now where she had to explain what exactly she was thinking to the man himself.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry about that one time at the Deimon recruitment festival, I probably embarrassed you…" She bit her lip and frowned at the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about that, I was just _surprised_ that's all." He laughed, waving off her concern.

"No, I must have been so creepy though! You'd never even _talked_ to me yet here I was blabbering about how cool and cute you were and…"

It was quite a feat to get Riku to blush, but she'd managed it with the strange praise although he probably didn't prefer being called 'cute' like some sort of little kid.

"Really, I don't mind… It was _flattering_ ," He shrugged shyly.

Her eyes lit up, bubbling with excitement as she'd finally have a moment with him when Monta suddenly bumped her on his way to catching another pillow.

"Asami-chan!" Ikkyu scrambled to her side and yanked Monta by the collar, "You _monkey!_ Don't run into Asami-chan like that!"

"Owowowow, sorry Ikkyu-senpai, I can't help the amazing instinct to always catch th…"

"What's truly amazing how _blessed_ I am by the Gods!" Taki spun in on one foot, the other high in the air with this toes clutching at the pillow to keep it up.

Ah well, she'd surly get another chance some other time.

* * *

For the most part, almost everyone was willing to get together to do ridiculous things like the pillow fight, but there were a few loners or those with other things on their agenda. Almost everyone had gone to bed early before the finals tomorrow except for those like Sena, Sakuraba, and Hiruma with too much on their minds.

Asami slipped out on her own, long silky nightgown swaying at her ankles when she approached the single room with a quiet knock.

" _Ahhh?_ " An irritated greeting she knew well.

"Can I come in? I knew you wouldn't be sleeping yet."

Agon gave her a skeptical huff, but still opened the door all the way so she could join him inside.

"What's wrong, none of those other trashes can entertain you this late?" He scoffed.

"Most of them did go to bed early, but what's wrong with coming to see you?"

"Kukuku… that slimy trash not _enough_ for you anymore?"

She rolled her eyes, "He lost a poker game or something and has to research the United States' quarterback thoroughly tonight… But it's not like that between Hiruma and I anyway."

"So you didn't latch on to the next dick you found?"

" _Please_ take this seriously. You owe me that much."

Agon shrugged his shoulders, lying down on his bed without a care, "I don't _owe_ you shit."

"You owe me a decent _conversation_ after all this time."

He didn't have any snippy comment to add to that at least so she took it as a sign and sat down on the bed as well. "I just wanted to say that… even if you didn't have great intentions; I think you did something _good_."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Bringing the secondary team with you to America, you let them share in this experience too even if you didn't mean to…"

Agon merely grunted, focused on his phone in front of him, "I don't get a damn about those _trashes_."

"You did a good thing, whether you wanted to or not." She shook her head slowly, unable to help the small smile.

"Don't rub it in my face like this then, woman."

"Most people feel _proud_ when they do nice things… that's how it's _supposed_ to be."

"You crawling back here to _reward me?_ " He smirked, beckoning her forward with a finger with arms ready to take her back for a night if she wished.

Asami sighed, "Even if I missed you, I could never turn back from here now. I already know that I've become someone you wouldn't like any more."

"Bullshit, you're still pretty and I'm _always_ willing to comfort a pretty woman," He cooed, pulling her by the waist back onto the headboard of the bed.

" _No_ , we want different things… You want someone disposable, and I want someone who's safe that I can be myself around. Aside from that, there's _one_ thing I want you to acknowledge before we'd become friends…"

"Whatever, I don't need _'friends.'_ " He rolled his eyes, letting go to take off the wig he'd bought in favor of disguising his hair loss from the previous day.

She giggled, "I know you weren't happy to lose your hair but I think it's _cute_ you look so much like Unsui,"

"Don't compare me to _him_ ; I couldn't do anything with it after those shitty weak trashes picked a fight."

Turning to face him, she pulled off his sunglasses carefully making him snatch her wrist in question. The brunette froze at his warning glare but she didn't draw back.

"You know better than anyone how often he's been compared to _you_. Maybe this once… it's fine to accept that."

Agon's eyes were hard but he released her wrist, "That's not _my_ fault; it's not my damn job to apologize to him for existing."

"I know that… You wanted him to be here too, _right?_ " She set her hands on her lap with his sunglasses between them.

"It wouldn't matter. He doesn't have any talent to be on the best team even if he would have been a better quarterback than that glasses trash,"

She paused before replying, "The other day you said you didn't understand why people would fight so desperately to reach the top… and I think Unsui tried to ignore that feeling as well. He wanted to be useful to you since he knew he didn't have the talent to ever be stronger then you were…"

Her thumbs smoothed over the tinted shades, eyes trailing downwards and away from his, "But he probably thinks the same way as the others. Training and fighting to be the best… to get stronger despite the odds or limitations… it can be a liberating challenge to destroy your own barriers and achieve more than expected."

Agon watched as she glanced back up with a smile, "It's _fun!_ That's why I doubt he'll give up even if he doesn't have any natural advantages… and I hope that one day you'll enjoy American Football like that _too_ ,"

He grumbled, snatching back his glasses with a frown. "You're _all_ out of your minds."


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't like it. You three's 'manly pride' is stupid."

"And your bitching is annoying."

"Then don't give me things to bitch about, _stubborn jackass_."

"Or you could stop being sentimental, _fucking priss_."

Asami sulked in the clubhouse, playing with a few of the miniature models they used as a visual representation to plot out their strategies. Hiruma was organizing the play cards and putting them away accordingly, the two second years in their second to last week of class.

There'd be no more American football games to be had for them; the commander from hell had passed on leadership to their star running-back and soon they'd be out of this place for good… the club he'd built from the ground up.

She sunk her head onto her arms in defeat, knowing nothing she would say could change his mind. They'd achieved their dream after all, and even had a chance to play with Japan's best high school players to take on America. The Deimon DevilBats had made history and now they had to go their separate ways.

Maybe she was being too sentimental, upset by the thought of Kurita, Musashi, and Hiruma all going to play college football _separately_ when they'd all taken up the sport together since middleschool. She'd had little to do with that, but had been given the pleasure of watching it all unfold and it was heartbreaking to think that this chapter was over.

Kurita and Unsui were going to Enma… Hiruma and Agon had joined Saikyoudai as well as Ikkyu, and Banba. Musashi's team worked for his father's company and wouldn't be underestimated with both Kid and Gaou making them formidable.

With all of this to account for, Asami hid her face when she realized she was almost crying. It was pathetic for her to be so upset by their separation, remembering the tournament in America where they'd all worked so hard and played together just to split back up again.

She'd spent _months_ toiling about what to do.

"Mamori... She intends to be a manager for Saikyoudai… _right?_ Did you ask her to?" She finally spoke.

Silence hung thick in the air, nether teens daring to make a move. Normally Asami's choice would have been obvious, joining the best team and following Hiruma like she'd originally done but… With _Mamori_ there, she would undoubtedly be the better manager.

She was brilliant, mastering every rule and strategy and could give signals from the sidelines that Asami only _wished_ she could memorize. Even though the taller woman with long wavy hair had an extra two years spent studying football, Mamori had caught on much quicker and surpassed her with ease… it would only make sense that she'd take a back seat if she wanted to try again as a manager, not to mention she was shamefully weak as a cheerleader as well when she'd tried that. Her talents lied elsewhere.

Asami finally stood up, heart thumping painfully in her chest as she already knew that he wanted _useful_ people. Mamori was _better_ : the perfect match to help him and after avoiding it for so long she'd finally asked with no answer given.

It was probably for the best; if Hiruma had spelled it out for her it would only hurt more. She knew who was more helpful without needing to hear his answer and maybe even the devil could _pity_ her for that.

Out of most people who'd ended up on the team, Asami had been one of the few who wasn't manipulated into it and had chosen to help without Hiruma's prodding or scheming.

She'd been useful in Deimon, an icon that Mamori had refused to be. Asami had used her beauty and charms to draw others in and get their support, a rather pathetic way to bring attention to the DevilBats but aside from her encouragement, there wasn't much else she could do. Even if she _wanted_ to help with all her heart, she was just wasn't capable of as much when it came to the sport.

"I'm sure with her help you'll have no trouble." She spoke with as little emotion as she could, unable to look at Hiruma as her hand latched onto the doorknob to leave.

"Yeah, I _asked_ her to be our manager."

His answer made her freeze in place, stomach dropping and a dreadful pain washing over her. The words she'd been afraid of… but he didn't stop there.

"She's the best choice and works hard, a valuable person for the team who I know I can rely on. Anezaki would be my first and only option for a manager. She's _proved_ that and helped us a lot this year."

Asami's insides churned, blood pulsing in cold fingertips feeling glued to the doorknob. She'd known that would be his answer all along but to hear him say it out loud…

 _You'd never be able to take her place; she's the one I want._

It was so rare for _anyone_ to receive praise from Youichi Hiruma, when it came from his mouth it was certainly true.

The brunette with icy blue eyes attempted to swallow a lump in her throat, pain sharp in her chest as she'd felt many times before. She knew she couldn't face him now; she needed to leave and break into pieces… she had to get away.

Her muscles reacted before she consciously chose to open the door, walking out till she was just out of site from the doorway before breaking into a sprint.

It hurt as much as she expected, the consequence she knew would be real as soon as he gave her the answer. She was shaking, trembling with tears free flowing. _Pathetic_ , so pathetic.

If she was stronger… she would have been able to smile at him and wish him the best but… Hiruma had been the one who told her to stop lying to everyone. He'd helped her escape; realizing that trying to be perfect and please everyone around her was a losing battle. He was the only one to see through her, that she'd never have the strength to live like she was _immune_ to the pain of no one seeing the real her.

 _"_ _I want to see what you're trying to hide from everyone."_

Apparently he hadn't been very impressed, not as if she thought she was really worthwhile anyway. But still, to hear him say it _out loud_ … how she couldn't compare to Mamori… even if Asami knew it, his honest opinion regarding the two manager's difference in talent was enough to fill her with regret.

Finally she stopped running, collapsing behind a tree onto her knees, breath wheezing and crying like her body was desperately clawing for air. She hadn't thought about the consequences, and her chronic asthmatic bronchitis was stealing the air from her lungs with the sobbing only ever making it harder.

Asami wanted to laugh; this issue originally being discovered when she'd tried to join Hiruma's American Football team when she transferred to Deimon. She had no stamina, and even with an inhaler it was obvious she'd never be cut out for any kind of sport. Now as it attacked again, it was only _mocking_ her.

Despite her struggle for breath, an agonized wail escaped her form, her face buried in her hands. A part of her wanted to give up and quit everything, terrified of seeing Hiruma again for fear of how he'd react but then she felt ashamed of herself.

It wasn't as if she'd joined the team _only_ for the blonde; Kurita and Musashi, their friendship had also meant so much and if it hadn't than she never would have complained about their separate schools. No, there was _more_ for her, just because Asami had no talent to be among the people she cared about didn't mean it was over.

Her knack for music had always been there; even with her parents pressure for her to follow, it hadn't taken away her early love for what she was best at. And now with what Hiruma had taught her, it was possible to really make friends with those people… she didn't have to pretend to be perfect any more.

 _It would be ok._

Her mind feverishly repeated the phrase, trying to believe it.

"Asami."

A voice as familiar as her own heartbeat broke her from her thoughts in the dim afternoon light, not using her accustomed nickname befitting her family's wealth; 'fucking priss' she'd acquired upon their first conversation, as if having manners and money automatically made her a prissy girl. That was three years ago, and she couldn't recall a time since then that he'd _used_ her first name.

She didn't reply, forehead rested on her knees while her arms clutched at her legs tight and still struggling to breathe as the sobs betrayed her.

Glancing through a gap in the curtain of hair blocking his view of her, she saw his back rest against the same tree, familiar snap of his sugarless gum accompanying it.

"What do you think you're doing taking off like that when your wimpy stamina can't handle it?" His tone was aggravated, one foot stomping on the trunk of the tree while the other kept him upright.

"You're the _last_ … person to lecture me… on what's possible or impossible…" As if the bastard had any right to talk about ambition. Didn't he understand that she didn't want to be seen like this?

"Don't be stupid taking fucking risks like that, especially when you were planning to be alone with no one to help when your dumb ass _hyperventilates_."

If she wasn't panting like this, boy would she have given him a piece of her mind. He was practically a goddamn life inspiration coach with everything they'd gone through, demon façade aside.

Asami would never be able forget the times everyone and especially Sena had been pushed to new limits during their games, almost damaging his legs in the game verse Shinryuji Naga because Hiruma pushed him and _believed_ in him all the way to the Christmas Bowl and beyond. He wasn't even the only one inspired, everyone knew it… Maybe she wasn't worth the effort because there was no game on the line.

"Leave me alone," She weakly countered, wobbling onto her feet again. There was no way she'd argue with him about something so _stupid_ , health be damned.

She wanted to be left alone and took off again, heart pounding frantically and lungs burning, begging her weak body to stop.

Asami heard him curse behind her, his steps picking up pace and long strides drawing closer. What was wrong with him?! She just couldn't take him seeing her beak like this, it was the least he could do to just stay away so she could cry this off alone. Hadn't she been _humiliated_ enough?

Her chest felt an icy burn, gasps aching with every breath down her constricted throat making small wheezing sounds that thickened with her frantic sprint. Hiruma's determination seemed to skyrocket when he could actually hear the hoarse breaths of the brunette, going into full speed to yank her by the shoulders and cut off her route.

It didn't take much to stop her yet she tried to pull away weakly, knowing she was infuriated by his pursuit though she couldn't voice it with the air that got through. He held her still and upright, Asami's ragged wheezing making his eyebrows knit downwards in frustration.

She still tried to tell him off but only managed a few scattered words and curses, hardly able to do much aside from wriggling helplessly in the quarterback's hold.

"Stop talking and _breathe_." He commanded, pinning her arms to the side to not hinder her air flow but she wasn't getting any better, the fatigue and burning frustration of being unable to escape him caused angry tears and muffled sobs.

Hiruma didn't turn her around, knowing she didn't want to be seen like that but he had to tell her something to calm her down. " _I'm sorry_ , ok? I fucked up, just… It was my fault, so I'm not going to leave."

Even if he was concerned, the blonde was pissed at himself for being so hard on her when he'd found her; if he'd been an _ounce_ more considerate… but it wasn't like he was known for that. Maybe he hadn't expected her to go so _far_ to escape him: a rare lapse of judgment.

He walked backwards a few steps, sitting on a bench and pulling her into his lap. Since he hadn't brought an inhaler or anything, the best he could hope to do was let her rest and regain her breath though she'd have a hell of a time with a sore throat later.

He waited patiently; Asami's breathing becoming less frantic with a few hiccups in between.

She didn't have any other choice but to submit unless she wanted to kill herself and it'd be pointless trying to force herself away again with his superior strength and speed. A few minutes later, her posture sagged, leaning against his chest in exhaustion.

She was the one who spoke first, "Why couldn't you leave me _alone..?_ " Her voice pitifully small and pained.

He sighed, his chin pressed against her back as his gaze lowered, "Back when the fatass and I were first starting Deimon's American Football club, we couldn't find anyone who'd join the team _willingly_ unless I had some dirt on them. The only one I actually felt would be worth keeping was that fucking old man so naturally we tried sucking up to him, sending him subliminal messages and even helping out at his stupid job."

"He asked me why I didn't just blackmail his father's company like I'd been doing with everyone else, using slaves to get threat material. I told him that a puppet _wasn't_ the kind of comrade I wanted, and the next year I lucked out with that fucking shrimp and everyone else who had the ambition to make it all the way with us."

Asami listened quietly, wiping away the tears she'd shed with tired eyes. "Yeah it was lucky… being able to make a talented team that would be capable of winning… of course you'd only want those kinds of _useful_ people by your side."

His sharp eyes widened for a moment but she wouldn't be able to tell. "So… you _don't_ think you're useful?"

Her posture straightened again, staring down at her shaking hands, "I _wanted_ to be… but I knew what you'd say, I'm not stupid or delusional enough to think I'd be better at being a manager then Mamori and we both know I'd never be able to cut it as a sport's person. What you enjoy… I can't be a part of it; I'd just _get in the way._

I knew that… but I still _wanted_ for things to stay like this but I can't be satisfied trailing behind her, even someone like me who wanted to endure anything for people I cared about… maybe I'm too selfish, but I don't want to keep feeling like I have to _fight_ for that."

She felt her eyes water again, the difficulty of confessing this was just as heart-wrenching as she'd imagined: what she'd tried to run away from. She'd been backed into a corner and he wouldn't let her leave without an explanation.

However, she was shocked when he suddenly spun her around, grabbing a leg and forcing her to face him head on. His eyes were frightening, like a _cold_ anger was burning inside. She flinched away, not knowing what he was thinking for being angry at her when she'd only stated the truth.

With his sharp teeth bared, he snarled a reply, "What the hell are you prattling on about now, do you really think American Football is the _only_ thing I care about?!"

Asami stared at him in confusion, not processing what he was trying to imply.

"Yeah that fucking manager is good at what she does, it doesn't take a goddamn rocket scientist to figure that shit out, but _so what?_ What does that have to do with _you?_ Why the fuck would you want to be just like her anyway?"

If she was confused before, she was absolutely baffled now.

As long as she'd known him, he was aiming straight for his goals, entirely focused on the Christmas Bowl and Deimon's American Football team. Yes, she knew he was _more_ than just obsessed with winning, having chosen to follow Kurita instead of joining the strongest high school team… but even that was…

"You _suck_ at being a manager, your lazy ass takes _forever_ to get the stuff I need and you couldn't memorize the play cards to _save your life_ but guess what? It's a fucking riot when you get pissed off and try to hide it and those dumbass' on the team couldn't function properly trying to dodge bullets without you getting on my nerves and _babying_ their asses saying they're 'so great and have so much potential.' _Why_ in the fuck does your spoiled rich girl bullshit actually draw people in when you can be just as manipulative as I am?"

Asami blinked as the blonde devil's long fingers captured her face in his hands.

"I don't want you to be _Anezaki Mamori_ , and I don't fucking care if you choose to be a manager or not. If you have nothing to do with American Football ever again, it won't change _anything_. I want you to do what you want, either do what you're good at or not so long as it's what makes you happy, _ok?_ "

Her breath was stolen again, icy eyes filling with the tears she resented shedding.

The brunette's face fell forward into his shoulder, clinging to him with a new-found assurance she hadn't felt in the longest time, "I want to be with _everyone_ … I want it so bad I can't stand it."

He exhaled softly, anger melting away and arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close. "I know. Even if we can't all be on the same team again, it doesn't mean it's the end of everything. You know that I'm going to stalk out everyone at Enma, and even the fucking old man's football club."

"Y-Yeah…" She sniffled, hating her selfish wish and knowing she had to make a choice just like Sena, Monta, and the others would have to the following year. "Youichi, if you could choose what University I'd go to… what would you _say?_ "

Hiruma pulled her back to face him, an annoyed on his face as he answered, "…Enma would be good for you, not having to try as hard grade-wise. They've got a good music program and it's farther away from those obsessive parents of yours.

She tilted her head, noticing him avoid her eyes. "That's true… so _you_ think that's what I outta pick?"

He sighed in irritation, arms crossing in front of her. "Bah I don't _care_ , just pick a school already fucking priss."

She narrowed her eyes and poked a finger at his collarbone, "Oh _no_ , you'd better be telling me the truth. If I'm not allowed to lie, you defiantly have to return the favor! Do you really want that?" She hissed.

Hiruma growled, devilish glare dangerous as he slapped away her hand. "Don't be fucking stupid; what do you _want_ me to say? Go to Saikyoudai with me? How damn _possessive_ do you think I am?"

"No you listen to me, I already told you that the reason I came to Deimon was because of you and Kurita; I followed you here once _already_ and if you're indifferent then I'm not going to do it again, got it?" She gave him a stern look, mimicking his crossed arms with her own defiant pose.

"What, you think I'm like that _fucking dread_ or something? I told you to think for _yourself_ and I meant it,"

"That's _not_ what this is about!"

"Then what is it about?!"

Asami's face reddened, shrill tone growing in volume, "Because I want to _be_ with you idiot! You're a terrible person but I _love you_ , understand?!"

Hiruma was stumped this time, staring at her like a foreign species.

"So if you don't want to be bothered by a woman you can't use to help you win football games, then tell me _now_ … because you've failed to scare me away, oh so terrifying 'Commander from Hell.'"

The blonde suddenly cackled; the shrill, almost demonic laugh echoing around the campus.

"Fine then, you should know by now that I don't plan on letting you _escape_ so if you don't have the guts, go running home little rich girl." He smirked, hands gripping her sides.

Asami beamed, arms circling around his neck, "Oh _please_ … I've never been afraid of you a day in my life."

His eyes sparkled in amusement, sharp fangs shown in a grin, "Oh I'll change that, _I promise_."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you very much for sticking with it till the end, Asami's high school fun draws to a close to open a new chapter in college where she makes even more progress and faces new adversities trying to set her life on the track she wanted all along. A sequel is partially in the making and as you know, would without aid of the canon story; seeing just how everyone aims for the Rice Bowl... who knows how her love life will fare through the new chaos? Will she ever take priority over the sport in the hearts of the people she cares about?**

 **Support for this story speeds up the sequel's chapter updates and feel free to ask me anything you'd like to know about this AU or Asami, there is a place where you can ask and drawn replies are a definite possibility. The sequel is in the works, titled _'The Only One Worth Using Would be Ikkyu'_**

 **Thank you again**


End file.
